Changing the Past
by JamSack
Summary: Sequel to Samantha's Wedding. Jack found that after Sam got married to Pete, he couldn't stand being without her. He goes back into time to fix up both of their mistakes. Spoilers for Paradise Lost and Chimera
1. Chapter 1

AN: Thankyou all so much for your patience with me and my slow updating. I have already given my excuses so you surely don't need to hear them again. For those new to this story, I strongly suggest that you read Part One of this story "Samantha's Wedding" in order to avoid being confused. Because of the long wait this chapter is longer than usual. It is also dedicated to jen203 and trtlsoup2001 for guessing right what Jack was doing.

Hope you like!

* * *

**Prologue**

An Ancient spaceship landed on a barren piece of land next to a high mountain that the American Indians called "Cheyenne" in circa 1000BC.

A man with silvery grey hair stepped out of the vehicle and examined the exterior of it.

Everything seemed in working order, so the man went back in to the 'ship and concentrated very hard on the date of November 2002.

#Flash#

**_Chapter One_**

The Colonel Jack O'Neill of the year 2002 was currently on a Tokra ship, flying to the nearest planet with a Stargate. Jack didn't particularly want to go back to that planet again.

He and Harry Maybourne were being given food and medical attention when they landed on a deserted planet.

Using a Tokra GDO that their escort carried with them, Jack and Maybourne stepped through the 'gate and onto the ramp on their home planet Earth. Immediately the SF's pointed their guns towards Maybourne, and also Kinsey, who had come specifically to arrest him… again.

Sam Carter, Jonas Quinn, Teal'c and General Hammond were waiting anxiously in the "embarkation room" to see Jack.

But before _anyone_ could say anything, Jack put his hands up, declaring that: 'if anyone lays a hand or any other particle on Maybourne, I'll knock them flat on their back!'

His face was unshaven, and after a month without a razor, he had grown a partial beard. Major Carter stared at him as he came through the 'gate, hardly believing that he was alive, after that long month.

Her immediate reaction was to rush forward and give him a big, long hug, but her military instincts stopped her.

His action, though, quite surprised her. He was protecting Maybourne! What _she_ wanted to do to him was give him a full Rugby League tackle and a broken nose for putting her through that hell!

But again her military instinct overcame all her irrational thoughts and so she stood smartly next to General Hammond, waiting for Jack O'Neill to acknowledge her.

When he finally did acknowledge her, after he reluctantly let Kinsey take Maybourne for questioning, he gave her a small glance and a 'hi guys' to the bunch. Then he hurried off after Kinsey, making sure he kept his part of the bargain.

Sam could hear them arguing down the hallway and she let out a sigh, disappointedly making her way back to the lab.

What was she expecting anyway? A hug and big wet one on the lips? That was impossible.

But this month had been unbelievably hard for her.

She hadn't gone home in ages, and cried more in one month than she had in all the time since Daniel had died, or whatever he'd done.

She could hear Teal'cs footsteps behind her, but she quickly outstripped him in order to avoid awkward questions.

To her enormous surprise, when she stepped in her lab, there was Jack having a good ol' time swinging on her chair. 'JACK!'

SJSJSJSJSJ

AN: From here, Jack is the Jack from Sam's Wedding  
O'Neill, Colonel, Jack O'Neill etc. is Jack from _Paradise Lost_ meaning Here and Now.

Jack swung around when he heard his name; his first name, not his title, and nearly fell of the seat as he saw the look on Sam's face.

It was almost exactly the same as the one she showed on Apophis' warship when she was trapped behind the shield. The spot that had gotten them into so much damn trouble in the first place.

There was some relief mingled in there though.

He stared at Sam for a few seconds and then without any words, rushed forward and enveloped her into a big hug like the one she had been wishing for.

He could feel hot tears soaking into his shirt as he heard Sam's suppressed sobs. 'I- missed you- Sir.' She mumbled.

'I missed you too, Sam.' He said back in complete honesty.

He probably could have held her forever. It had been so long… And now she was actually returning the hug with everything that she felt, and Jack wasn't used to that.

Neither one of them wanted to let go, but it was finally Sam who pulled back, looking pointedly at the security camera.

'Grapevine' she said softly.

Jack nodded his head, disappointed, and gave her back a quick rub.

Jack had shown foresightedness for once and had prepared his appearance before he had entered the SGC. He had rolled around in some dirt and scrub, and gotten real sweaty and dirty, so that he looked like he'd been roaming around on some deserted moon for a month. He also had a number of scratches and bruises on his body. His chin though, was practically clear of any hair. Just stubble. Sam didn't notice though. So Jack asked the question that he already knew the answer to.

'So how long was I gone for?'

'About a month, Sir.'

''It felt like a year for me.' He said giving her a sad smile.

Sam cleared her throat softly. 'Uh, how's Maybourne?'

'Alive, unfortunately. I may have shot him once or twice… he wanted to retire on some Paradise Planet. And, well after everything that happened, I want to help him relocate to another planet. At least he'll be out of our hair.' Sam gave a short derisive laugh.

'Okay, he can be a right pain in the butt, I know. But he's not such a bad guy, S-Carter.'

She gave him a dubious look, obviously not prepared to forgive Maybourne for taking Jack away from them.

'At least he'll be out of our hair.' She repeated.

Then she noticed the cuts and bruises on him. 'Ohmigosh, Sir! You're hurt. And you haven't been to the infirmary yet. I'll take you.' She made to grab his arm.

'No!' Jack practically yelled.

'Wow. You really have the infirmary that much!' She asked incredulously.

'Yes, yes, I do! I loathe it.' Jack said going along with her thread. 'I hate it so much that, I think I'll risk it and pass this time.'

'Oh no you don't.' Sam said with a glint in her eyes. 'As Doctor Frasier's best friend, it is my duty to take you to her and her needles.'

With that said she proceeded to drag him out of the door and to the infirmary, holding a firm grip on his arm so he couldn't slip away.

As they made their way through the hallways of the SGC, Jack was feeling rather anxious. He couldn't remember what his other self was doing at this time, and he hoped he wouldn't run into himself. He had done only one thing on the list and he had another one to go before he could leave.

He didn't want any incidents. He darted a nervous glance at Sam, who was looking, quite lost in thought.

'Uh, Carter?' Jack said as they turned a corner. 'Y'know technically this is insubordination. I could kick your butt in courts martial if I wanted to.'

'Sir, you are depriving the Chief Medical Officer of doing her job, _and_ disregarding a standing order of quarantine. (AN: don't I sound so smart :D ) Janet could _whip_ your butt in court for _you_ being insubordinate to her. I believe your argument lacks… just about everything, Colonel.' Smirking just a little too much for Jack's liking, she gave his back a little push into the infirmary.

'It's good to have you back, Sir.' Sam said with a smile, here eyes conveying more words than what she actually said.

Tears formed in Jack's eyes which he quickly wiped away and then sat on the bed, ready for "Doc Frasier" to start her routine.

AN: Thanks for reading. Look for your update on Sunday or Monday!


	2. Chapter Two: Jack's Oddity

AN: Reuploaded this only becauseI made it a bit shorter. Extremely disheartened with the three review, so i figured it might because the length was a bit much for some people to handle. Hope to see a bit more feedback!

* * *

_**Chapter Two**_

Sam left Jack at the infirmary in the safe hands of Doctor Frasier, and walked back to her lab.

She wiped her face self-consciously, hoping that her face was free of any traces of the tears that she had shed.

She knew that quite a few people knew the reason for her (moodiness). Those who had minimal contact with her dismissed it as PMS. Those like the rest of SG-1, General Hammond, Siler, Walter and Doctor Lee however, knew the real reason; though she didn't want them to.

She would have tried harder to keep face, but frankly, she was tired of all that.

She was tired of pretending that she didn't care; pretending that he meant nothing to her.

During his absence, she wasn't able to act upon those feelings that she had dwelled upon so regularly. It was like she was on holiday from schooling her feelings. Except that these holidays weren't so much fun.

And now he was home, and it was back to school for her. But now it was even harder, because it seemed that he was feeling the exact same way.

Sam flashed her ID card to the scanner and got in the elevator. She leaned against the cold metal wall and sighed heavily, remembering the determined, passionate look in Jack's eyes as he moved swiftly to her side and hugged her.

Something was different about Jack. She couldn't pinpoint it, but oh, Sam could feel it. Something completely different. He was acting oddly. She wished she knew what it was.

It could've been whatever it was that happened on the moon… but she would learn that later in debriefing. But when he had looked at her… such sadness and pain.

And when she had walked with him in the hall; she could practically feel his emotions coming across, so strongly, which was unusual for him. It was like he hadn't needed to keep them locked up.

She hadn't missed the way he had held onto her. She could sense feelings of urgency, desperation and fear emanating from him. It scared her a little, the way that he didn't want to let her go. Like he could've just forgotten about the regulations there and then. Like he didn't care about his job anymore.

Of course she too, loathed pulling back from him.

But he didn't care that that passionate emotional hug, was just one step away from being something else. Something that they _could not_ do.

The elevator reached her floor and she got out, nearly running into Jonas.

'Sorry, Sam. I didn't see you.' He looked at her oddly. 'Are you alright?'  
She gave a bright, but very fake smile. 'Sure, Jonas. Why?'

'Oh you looked troubled that's all.' Then he rushed onto a completely different subject.

'So I found this… neat new steak house not far from here. Did you want to go there for lunch? Oh, and wasn't Colonel O'Neill a bit rude to us when he came back this morning?'

Sam gave a vague smile. 'I'm not very hungry, thanks anyway.'

Jonas frowned at her. 'You've said that a lot recently. It's not very healthy for you to skip so many meals, you know, Sam.'

'So what if I haven't eaten!' She snapped.

Jonas looked hurt.

'I'm sorry, Jonas… I… maybe I should have a lie down. And after that I'll eat, okay.'

Jonas nodded, a little crestfallen. 'Okay, Sam. Have a good nap.'

She managed to give a small smile as he hopped into the elevator, and then walked the rest of the way to her lab.

As she sat down on the now unoccupied rolly chair, a feeling of loneliness crept over her.

During the past month she had missed Daniel more than ever. She wished he were here now.

He would be sensitive, give her advice and be there for her. He was more her brother than Mark was, and though Jonas was amusing at times, it wasn't the same at all.

A tear leaked down her cheek, and to her horror, she began to sob once more.

She cried of relief, of longing, of regret and sorrow and grief.

She cried because out of the three men she loved most in her life, none of them were there.

She cried, because now she would have to go back and face her empty house again.

Samantha Carter cried because was alone.

SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ

While, Sam was thus crying, the present Jack O'Neill was having a heated discussion with Kinsey over the fate of Maybourne.

'If we just ship him to some distant planet and make sure he doesn't' have a GDO, then what can it hurt? I've already talked to the Tokra and they're looking for a decent planet for him. We'll never have to deal with him again, Kinsey!' O'Neill practically shouted.

'He broke the law, Colonel; multiple times and he needs to be punished!' spat Kinsey.

'Like we all haven't broken the law at one point in our lives. And you! You, Kinsey, are just as bad as him. Let the guy cause trouble and break laws on another world.' His face was getting slowly red.

'Don't be a fool, Colonel, getting trapped in his web of lies. That can hardly be a punishment for him. And you are trying to help him!

O'Neill had had enough. 'If you _don't_ authorise it, I'll just give the dear old President a call.' (An: Yeah Geena Davis!)

Then with as much dignity as he could master, now being a bearded man, looking rather shabby at the moment, he swept out of the room and went immediately to General Hammond. In hindsight, that was probably the man he should've gone to first.

General Hammond promised to call the President while he got checked out in the infirmary. Colonel O'Neill resignedly went.

SJSJSJSJSJSJ

'Colonel!' Janet said, surprised to see the man in her infirmary again. Usually he avoided it like the plague. 'What are you doing here again?'

'Again? I'm here to get checked up on...' O'Neill said confusedly.

'Y'know… In case I got some weird alien virus or caught the creepy bug off Maybourne or something.

'Ha!' Janet gave a dry laugh.

'Well we've already discovered that you don't have any of these. But, you claim you haven't been in here yet, and since we all know you would rather face Baal than get needled twice you must be sick. So why don't you just sit…here.' She pushed him rather hastily onto the bed, preparing her biggest needle for him, before he could even object.

'Another one? I haven't even been poked once. Well it must have been another me…' he said drowsily as the Doctor's needle, and the fact that he was extremely tired, lulled him to sleep.

SJSJSJSJSJSJSJ

Around that time, Jack was in his other self's office, quickly preparing something. Being of a military mind, he had already thought out his plan. This was part of it.

If this didn't work he would have to think up a Plan B.

But right now he needed to get out of there and back to the puddle-jumper as quickly as possible.

_**End of Chapter Two**_


	3. Chapter Three: A Dinner Date?

**_AN: _**Re uploaded last chapter to make it shorter, fixed things a bit etc. Extremely disheartened about the lack of reviews from last chapter, lost a bit of motivation and confidence, yes im trying to get you to review this chapter, probably because i have just endured possibly the worst two weeks of my life, nothing too big, just really bad, and i want to make you guys feel guily! mwahahar.I only live for the weekends and tomorrow where i will have a stargate marathon of season five (which I'm up to) by myself, and watch one of my favourite movies, Bride and Prejudice! And i shall endure my 18th valentine day single, as usual. Man how am i meant to write fluffy stuff when i've never had the fluffy stuff happen to me. well... enoough rambling, hope you enjoy his chapter! sorry for being such a drag guys, you dont deserve it. You guys are awesome, thanks!

* * *

_**Chapter Three**_

An hour after Doctor Frasier had woken him up (she had been busy looking at the differences between the two checkups); O'Neill made his way to his office. His paperwork, he saw, had been gathering dust for a month. No one had bothered to do it for him, the Colonel noted.

A not so dusty sheet of paper caught his eye though. It looked as though it was in Daniel's hand, though with a few differences.

Like, Daniel had an annoying habit of dotting his 'I's' with miniature eye's of Ra. This time they were just dotted regularly.

O'Neill shrugged deciding that Oma had probably broken that habit, and anxiously read the letter; without taking notice of the handwriting, except when it was hard to read.

It read:

_Jack,_

_Sam missed you so much; it's been a really hard month for her. Don't completely ignore her, okay. She needs you to be there for her. _

_Be there for her this time, as I can't._

_Be there for her always, Jack._

_-Daniel_

Colonel O'Neill sat down on his chair, trying to comprehend what "Daniel" was saying.

In truth, Jack was concentrating on the "Maybourne Dilemma" to nearly the extent of all else, so that he wouldn't think about Sam.

It had worked, for a while; that is until he had fallen asleep. She had been there; in his dream.

It was the one that had been recurring while he'd been stuck on Harry's moon.

Indeed his thoughts had been so regularly turned to her, to what their future could be like without the military or regulations.

But she hadn't been there on the moon, so it was much easier; easier to handle the increasing depth of his feelings.

Back at the SGC… well that wasn't a completely different story.

He didn't know if he could handle it. Even just the mere sight of her at the 'gate…

He wanted to hold her in his arms forever.

Duty held him back of course; there was no way out of it. But to do what Daniel said…

Comfort her, talk to her… even with all his military stamina… there was just _no way_ he could deal with it.

The Colonel gave a sigh.

Sam was his friend and a member of his team, who had been through a trying time. It _was_ his responsibility to be there for her as Daniel said. And he wanted to be there for her, even though he wasn't sure if it was possible. And so he would try…

SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ

Three days had passed since Colonel O'Neill and Harry Maybourne had returned.

Jack had been hiding out in the cloaked puddle jumper in the forest for some of that time.

Occasionally he sneaked into the SGC through a hidden entrance, which was generally used in times of great need.

Jack considered his need great enough, and checked back a couple of times a day to see the progress and to obtain food.

SJSJSJSJSJ

Colonel O'Neill had managed to avoid extended contact with Major Carter during those three days he'd been back.

SG-1 was on downtime until he had settled down again and payed his now over-due bills.

The thing with Maybourne had been sorted out, and Harry had been given a month to settle all his affairs on Earth… with close supervision of course.

The Tokra had found a very agreeable planet on which he could live and Maybourne was quite pleased with it.

In addition to that, O'Neill had been working very busily on his second longest mission report ever. And after he had handed it in, a very lengthy debriefing was had with General Hammond and SG-1. He did most of the talking.

Needless to say, that with everything happening, he hadn't had much time to talk to Sam, and when he had it was more of a 'Hi, Carter, I have to go do something' type greeting.

Whenever he said things like this, she always looked at him oddly, but she never said anything about why she was looking at him oddly.

He knew Daniel was right though, and he had promised himself that he would try.

O'Neill stood up from the chair in his office that he had occupied for the past half-hour whilst re-reading 'Daniel's' letter, and walked briskly to Sam's lab before he lost his nerve.

He opened the door, a bit too loudly. Sam looked up at him and smiled brightly. 'Hi, Sir!'

'Hi, Carter. Umm, would you like to come to dinner with me?' The question tumbled out before O'Neill could think.

The surprise on Sam's face was quite evident.

'Uh, what? Sir?' She asked, blushing profusely.

Surely he wasn't asking her on a date. That would be too risky and far-fetched, even for him.

'Oh. Dan- I mean Jonas and Teal'c will be there too. Tonight at 7:00 at that unpronounceable restaurant across the road from O'Malley's. Can you make it?'

Sam's face colour died down and she gave a short nod. 'I'll be there.'

'Great!' He said with a large smile of relief.

SJSJSJSJSJSJ

Jack, who had actually learnt something from Sam, had managed to wire up a laptop to the security cameras so he could watch and listen to the encounter from the comfort of his puddle jumper. Jack gave a satisfied grin.

It grew twenty minutes later when he heard Colonel O'Neill request dinner reservations at 7:00 for two, from the phone in his office.

_**End of Chapter Three…**_


	4. Chapter Four: Thick air

**_AN:_** Oh it was so good checking my email, and finding many many reviews after not checking it for two days, such a feel-good thing, and it made me very happy! So thankyou very much! It gave me such motivation that I resolved not to spend any more time on the internet, had to give reading the next chapter of "Danny day-care" a miss, and sat down to write another chapter which I'm in the process of typing. This week was a whole lot better. It was touch and go there for a sec on Friday but then it was the weekend so it was all good. And I got a secret valentine! (it's still a secret though since the person doesn't want to tell me who they are… which is a bit silly, but it meant I got some more chocolate)!

Oh "Stars and Stripes" is a USA national military newspaper..

Okay on with the story!

* * *

_**Chapter Four**_

_Previously on "Changing the Past…"_

_Jack, who had actually learnt something from Sam, had managed to wire up a laptop to the security cameras so he could watch and listen to the encounter from the comfort of his puddle jumper. Jack gave a satisfied grin._

_It grew twenty minutes later when he heard Colonel O'Neill request dinner reservations at 7:00 for two, from the phone in his office._

_And now the conclusion…

* * *

_

It was a good thing that he had thought to bring a modified "mimic device" from Area 51, as he was able to sit at a dinner table near them that night as a complete stranger.

It was the strangest feeling, spying on himself, wishing that it was him talking to Sam instead of his other self. But he had made his mistakes and now he was there to fix it.

But it was delightful, listening to them chat so friendly and warmly for half an hour.

Jack looked at them fascinated, slowly eating the beer-battered chips he had ordered.

Not surprisingly, Sam's eyes started flickering towards him uncomfortably, and so Jack went back into the restaurant to order something else, allowing them to talk freely without some "weird guy" staring at them.

When he came out again, he could see or feel rather that there was some tension building up between them.

'…Yeah, I, uh read in the "Stars and Stripes" that there was a courts martial of two high ranking air force officers serving in Iraq. Because they- they broke the frat regs.' He heard Sam say in an 'I'm-trying-too-hard-to-be-casual voice.

'What happened to them?' O'Neill asked in an equally casual voice.

'Well they were found guilty, given a year's confinement and were "dishonourably discharged."

'Oh.' There was silence.

'Too bad for them.' O'Neill cleared his throat. Both looked shy and uncomfortable.

Then all of a sudden that topic became taboo. Both of them knew it. It was another "in the room" thing, and the topic changed abruptly, with a quiet look between them that said "we can't do that."

Shortly after, Jonas and Teal'c showed up. As soon as that happened Jack stood up and left the restaurant, ready for the long walk back to the mountain and taking advantage of the clear night.

Jack knew that O'Neill was feeling a part of that aching-ness that Jack had felt, and that he would continue to feel if things continued in this direction.

Lost in his recalled memories from the past (or future) where the "boy" didn't get the "girl", Jack was filled with brand new determination.

He could tell that after that "serious" talk, neither was going to do anything further to risk breaking the regs and getting a punishment like that. He was sorry that the topic had even come up. Now he _would_ have to think up a Plan B.

Well, at least O'Neill knew and was considerate of Sam's feelings. And she had an idea of his; that he still cared about her a lot more than he was supposed to.

That was enough for Jack.

It was time to go.

_**End of Chapter Four**_

AN: Please review and just so you know, I'm trying very hard to be constant but I will update _at least_ once a week on Sunday's cos that's when I have nothing to do.


	5. Chapter Five: 1000 BC

_**Chapter Five**_

AN: Not sure if showing the Back to the Future Series on Channel 10 was a good idea for me to watch, but meh. And how do you know you're an obsessive Stargate fan? You applaud at the name of Mary Steenburgen when the credits roll of Back to the Future III and you find out that the cool lady was played by her, because she's Jack's favourite actress! That was me :roll eyes:

Yes I know i said every Sunday and this one's short but we were celebrating my sister's 20th birthday and i got caught up in writing a song and other church things. This week was my first week at Uni too which was pretty cool,but i shall update tomorrow anyway. I just started writing the most exciting bit! Thanks for your continued patience.

* * *

Jack was now at a small super-market in Cheyenne, buying a few essentials for his next stop in 1000 B.C.

The green basket in his hand was comprised of a couple of things; a few of his favourite chocolate bars, a freezer block (already frozen for convenience), a bacon and cheese roll, a bottle of coke, and one of those cute little esky bags the store sold to promote less use of plastic bags.

(AN: Can you tell I work at a supermarket – yeah don't use plastic bags people :D)

As he was paying for them at the checkouts the lady said: 'You don't usually come here often. Once a month if I'm lucky. This week you've come three times. Not that I don't mind seeing you more often', she gave him a sultry look, 'but what gives?'

Jack gave a confused stare. This was only his second time.. Then something perked his curiosity. It must have been O'Neill.

'What did I buy?'

The lady; her name was Jennifer, rattled out a list of things, none of them very interesting. (Pretty freaky how she knew all that stuff).

However she said that he had come in carrying a small jeweller's box.

Intrigued, he asked Jennifer what was in it

She gave him an odd look, but promptly answered that it was a silver bracelet with a pendant of the planet hanging on it.

Jack gave a triumphant grin, payed for his purchases and thanked Jennifer most gratefully.

He walked back to the mountain, since he didn't have a car, whistling to himself.

Yep, O'Neill was getting on the right track, and this was definitely "whistle-worthy" – next time it would be "hum-worthy", and hopefully Sam would be humming by his side.

SJALLTHEWAY

Circa. 100- B.C.

Jack was now sitting by himself on the cloaked puddle jumper, eating his roll, making some notes on a small notepad.

Even though O'Neill was getting there it still wasn't enough. He'd have to come face to face with him, giving him more freedom to mess around with things the best way.

But what was the best way?

He had learnt the hard way that little decisions can have big consequences. He also learnt that being a sitting duck was hard when a "bad guy" like Ra or Pete, was trying to take over.

If his attentions to Sam were any different; less like a Commanding Officer, it could have a different outcome; though he didn't exactly meet Pete straight away. But perhaps he could rectify that.

Jack thought back to Sam and Pete's engagement party; a night that stood out most vividly in his mind.

Pete's cop friends and family were there and they organised a game. It resulted in the couple telling their guests about the beginning "courtship" to when they first met to where their seventh date had been.

Fortunately Jack remembered the answer to both those questions and pondered a way to use them to his advantage.

He remembered watching "Back to the Future" a lot when Charlie was alive. Charlie had a little fetish for sci-fi and time travel movies, something he hadn't inherited from his father.

Jack hadn't thought he'd be doing a lot of time travel then. Looking back on it now made the movie seem rather hilarious. But he surprised himself by remembering quite a bit of advice that the "Doc" was constantly giving Marty.

If he showed himself to his former self it could

1. Cause O'Neill to go into shock (but heck, he'd already seen another one of himself, even though it was an android).

2. It would cause a paradox thingy that would rip the fabric of time, wreck the time-space continuum and destroy either the universe or the galaxy.

Seeing that his former self was a sensible man, or a semi-sensible man, who had seen much worse things; coming face to face with himself was something O'Neill could handle.

It was probably not a good thing to let Sam know that there was two Jack's running around though.

Jack took a long sip of his coke as he made some final notes.

_Get a motel_

_Rent a car_

_Uncle Harry's Party_

_Stakeout at Daniel's._

Was he planning to be there for a while? Oh yeah


	6. Chapter Six: Set Up

Thanks very much for all your reviews. I love them!

This time my excuse for not updating at the right time is fanfic, i tried to do it yesterday but it just wouldn't work:D

* * *

_**Chapter Six**_

**-Year 2003 -**

:ring ring:

Sam pressed the button for her mobile phone and spoke into her hands free set as she was driving to work.

'Carter.'

'Hey "Carter." It's "Mark Carter."

'Mark! Hi, how are you?' Sam exclaimed, happy to hear her brother's voice.

'Good, Sam. Are you on your way to work?'

'Yeah, the traffic's very slow today.' Sam quickly put her indicator on and merged into the faster lane.

'Anyway, Sam, do you remember my friend Pete that you met last time you were here?'

'Vaguely, why?'

'Well he recently moved to Denver. He's been there for about a month and remembers you too.' Mark paused. 'Would you consider having dinner with him sometime?'

Sam accidentally jerked the steering wheel a bit, but quickly straightened herself.

'You're setting me up?' It was an accusation.

'What can it hurt, Sam. You haven't had a boyfriend in years. You need to find someone you can be truly happy with. You can't go through life just being content.'

That sounded oddly familiar. Where had she heard that before? Sam cast back to her recent memories. A picture of her dad came to mind.

That's what he had said to her while she was on the Prometheus, Sam realised. Maybe this was some kind of 'sign' for her to get a life.

'Sam… are you there.'

'Oh… yeah, yeah you're right. What can it hurt?'

'You're agreeing with me? You're going to submit to a set-up?' There was more than a touch of disbelief in his voice.

'Yes Mark.'

'You haven't been taken over by an alien have you?'

Sam laughed. 'Not this time.'

'Alright, how does Friday night sound? Do you know the restaurant called O'Malley's?'

'Erm… yeah…but I'm not allowed to go there anymore due to some…incident. How 'bout we pick another one.' Sam added rather quickly.

'I'm not going to ask.' Mark sounded both amused and curious. 'Look, I'll talk to Pete and see it we can come up with something. Or better yet, I'll give him your number and he can give you a call and sort everything out. Will that be alright?'

'Oh…well- I guess so. Okay then.' Sam reached the front of the tunnel at the Mountain and stopped. 'I'm going to have to say goodbye, Mark. I've reached work and the reception's not so hot out here.'

'Okay, Sam. Just ring me after the date and let me know how it goes.'

'Sure thing. Bye Mark. Love you.'

Love you too, Sam. See you later.'

Sam hung up the phone and drove on through the mountain, giving a sigh.

Was she really ready for this? She hadn't had a relationship in years. Did she even remember how to function properly in one

And what about Jack? The man she had loved for ages, the "Safe Bet?"

As much as she hated to admit it, she was still very much in love with him. She certainly felt her love grow after that incident with Maybourne; and it was a lot harder to suppress, especially since they were a lot closer because of it.

It seemed like it was ages ago that he had come back. Time went by so quickly she hardly knew where she was.

Sometimes Sam wish she could fast forward to the future so she could see how her life would turn out; whether she would end up with Jack, or someone who was a complete stranger to her like this Pete guy.

It wasn't like she was betraying the Colonel though, by going on a date. They weren't a couple or even close to it, and it was just a measly set up date, which probably wouldn't amount to much anyway.

Sam sat parked in her car for a while more, and then reluctantly got out, dreading going to work for once.

She was so sick of the Air Force! Sick of seeing the man every day, always in the same way.

Sam checked her watch and started moving a little faster, reaching the lift and level 23 in good time.

She was early by half an hour this time instead of the usual hour which she spent catching up on experiments and things in her lab

O'Neill caught her at the end of the hallway. 'Carter, you're late but you're still early. What gives?' Sam had to give a small smile at his simple humour.

'My brother called and the traffic was worse than usual, that's all.' Sam started to move towards the door of her lab.

'So how's ol' Mark doing?' O'Neill continued, wanting her to stay.

'Mark's doing well, yeah. He misses me… and said that when he comes to visit me we should go to that famous O'Malley's restaurant I like.' O'Neill grinned.

'Did you tell him you weren't allowed there anymore?'

'Yeah and he was like "I'm not going to ask" which I'm glad of, but he sounded like he really wanted to know.'

They both laughed, sharing the memory from when they had those crazy armbands.

Their mind must have fast-forwarded to the other thing that happened with those armbands, because they both suddenly looked embarrassed.

'I'll see you at the briefing later.'

'Yeah, okay.'

And they both went their separate ways.

AN: Awwww ;(  
So that's how Sam and Pete happened, and i dont want to bore you or trifle with you by posting a chapter all about their first date, because frankly I'm sick of Pete. Dont worry I'll finish him of soon:)


	7. Chapter Seven: Talking to yourself?

_**Chapter Seven **_

AN: Okay a bit of clarification now. The reason Jack goes back to 1000 B.C. before he time travels again is because in Moebius Sam mentioned that:

"Actually, sir, we were able to determine from the data log that the technology only works in time jumps longer than a couple of hundred years."

I thought that he should go back further just to be sure, and so there'd be less people around you know? He probably didn't need to go back all the way to 1000 B.C. but I think that was a mistake and I wanted it to be 100 B.C. or something but never mind. Just so you know now.

Also this part is in between the episodes Fallout and Chimera.

Jack EQUALS our Jack from "Sam's Wedding"

O'Neill EQUALS 2002 Jack

AN2: Oh the Jack-Jack confrontation was soo hard to write, so any suggestions would be greatly appreciated, which will probably result in rewriting. I was really quite unsure of how to approach it, and I kind of wasn't concentrating when I was watching that Double Jeopardy eppy with the android SG-1, I do know that the two Jack's had a bit of an argument. Anyways I hope you see the logic(?) I used when writing it; still trying to keep them in character though.

Enjoy!

* * *

_Previously on "Changing the Past" _

"Remember my friend Pete…" Mark said.

"You're setting me up?" says Sam.

"Do you know the restaurant called O'Malley's? How bout you meet him there on Friday night?"

"I'm not allowed there anymore."

To O'Neill:

"Mark's doing good and said that when he comes to visit me we should go to that famous O'Malley's restaurant I like.'

"Did you tell him you weren't allowed there anymore?" O'Neill grinned.

They went their separate ways…

_And now the conclusion… _

Okay, so Sam had changed the words a little bit to make it Mark and her going to O'Malley's instead of her and this Pete guy, what did it hurt?

But it _did_ hurt. It hurt that she felt she had to lie to Jack in order to spare his feelings. Sometimes she felt so ridiculous in that respect; so foolish that she allowed her feelings for her CO to make her feel like she was in a teen romance novel where they were still immature in their relationships.

Then again she _was_ pretty immature when it came to relationships. Granted she had been nearly married once, but the fiancée hadn't turned out to be a good sort, so that kind of proved that she wasn't too good when it came to men.

But Jack O'Neill was so different when it came to all those other guys. Clichéd though it was, they seemed to fit perfectly together; both as friends and team members. Sometimes she was just way to uptight about things; he just made everything seem less complicated.

True they both had their faults and were both exceptionally stubborn when it came to certain things, but if they were able to have a chance at a proper relationship, Sam was sure that those things would balance themselves out.

But that could never be, she reminded herself. And yet, as she sat down on her lab chair, she couldn't help but feel regret at all the years that had been wasted.

SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ

_After Sam and Pete's first date_

Jack had successfully reached the year 2002, again, cloaked in a clearing of the forest on the mountain. He stepped out of the puddle jumper and made for the mountain entrance wearing a pair of clean BDU's that had been laundered at a small shop not far from the town.

While preparing for the trip just two weeks ago in 2005, he had managed to scrounge up his I.D. card from when he was a 'Lt. Colonel' and showed it to the guards at the lift.

They nodded their consent and Jack quickly, so as not to attract any attention, made his way to the current O'Neill's office.

It was vacant, as he expected and he sat at the desk doodling on a bit of paper, trying to prepare himself for what it would be like to meet his other self, this way.

Thank goodness there wasn't anything like entropic cascade failure this time to fuss with things.

Jack sat there for five minutes before O'Neill sauntered into the room and was brought to a quick stop at the sight of himself. (AN: Well damn he _does_ look good)!

'Hello…' O'Neill said cautiously not entirely unused to this type of situation. But this Jack could be a security risk or some kind of imitative alien.

'You have exactly three seconds to explain yourself before I call my superior General Hammond.'

Jack got immediately down to business. 'I'm from the future and I'm here to fix things up between you and Major Carter, so that _our_ future won't continue to be screwed up.'

O'Neill's defences went up which Jack immediately sensed. 'What, O'Neill? Can't open up about your feelings to even yourself? Take a seat. This conversation may take a while.'

O'Neill's eyes flashed defiantly. He wasn't going to take orders from this 'all-knowing future' guy, even if it was himself. 'Look pal, this is my office…'

'Sam got married to someone else, okay! I was at the wedding; I gave a speech at her damn reception for crying out loud. I danced with her to a song that ripped my heart out! On top of all that she moved to North Carolina and had a kid!

'And I did nothing to stop it…'

O'Neill took a seat rather quickly.

'You _can_ stop it. And you can help me. I need your co-operation.'

'My co-operation?" O'Neill said cautiously. 'Look Carter and I are just fine. And it's not like we can do anything about it anyway. She's better off forgetting me and getting on with her life.'

Jack gave an exasperated sigh, now knowing how Daniel must have felt trying to coerce two of the most stubbornest people in the galaxy (aside from the Gou'ald) to wake up to themselves.

'But will _you_ be better off, Jack?' Jack said with as much expression as he could, to cause O'Neill to really think. 'I know I'm not.' Now seeing that he had O'Neill's complete attention he continued.

'Okay, I really believe that Sam is happy with Pete – the guy she's married to – she wouldn't have married him otherwise. But she's not as happy as she could be.

'You remember when that Sam came through the Quantum mirror? She talked about how happy she was with her Jack; how she couldn't imagine her life with anyone else.

'They were celebrating their first anniversary; she loved him so much remember? She still does.'

'How do you know that?' Snapped O'Neill.

'Because while you were completely ignoring her after you came back from Maybourne's moon, I was the one acknowledging her and the hurt she went through! I sent you a letter saying that you needed to wake up and take care of her. She's not as tough as you think she is, you know.

'I _know_ Sam. At the moment better than you do because I know the future version of her.' Jack tried to calm down a bit. After all, he was once that ignorant person he was talking to.

'You have a chance to change things. You and I _need_ to change things. For both our sakes, let's work together on this one.' Jack stuck out his hand, and then heard some footsteps coming towards the office and lightning fast, zipped under the table.

It was Carter. 'Hi, Sir.' She looked around the room. 'I heard you talking to somebody. I guess it must have been just me.' Sam looked at O'Neill. He was trying to imagine her married and with kids. With her BDU's on it must have been hard to do because Sam asked, 'Are you okay, Sir?'

'Sure am, Carter. What about you? Any fun new doohickie to play with? Got a boyfriend yet?'

On further observation Jack could see the tell-tale signs of blushing on her face. She said that she was fine; answered yes, than no, and quickly left the room.

Jack climbed out of his hiding place to see O'Neill's determined face.

'What do I need to do, Jack?'

An: As always, reviews are appreciated:)


	8. Chapter Eight: Four dates

_**CHAPTER EIGHT**_

AN: It seems that I'm an awkward writer when it comes to writing heavy conversation dialogue such as talking on the phone. Any suggestions would be appreciated.

Yeah I know it's been three weeks; but, I've been sick, had a whole bunch of work from Uni to catch up on, I lost my copy of the transcript for Chimera and had writers block. Still kind of have writers block. This is all I can manage today, and I am still planning to tweak the last chapter a bit. Anyway I have quite a lot of work to do, I have assignments and stuff, so I'll try very hard to post more next Sunday. Thanks for your never-ending patience with me. :)

* * *

'Hello, Mark Carter speaking.' Sam heard. 

'Hi, Mark! It's Sam.'

'Hey, Sammy, what's up?'

'Oh, nothing much', Sam replied, this time eating a takeaway dinner at her house while on the phone.

'Anyway, you said to call after my date with Pete and, well, I've been a bit slack, and so I'm calling after our fourth date.' Sam said rather slyly.

'Your _fourth_ date!' Mark seemed very pleased. 'Wow, so I guess you two like each other, huh?'

'It's not burdensome to be in his company, if that's what you mean.'

'So are you planning a fifth date then?'

'Mmm', Sam swallowed the chicken Kiev she was eating, and then spoke. 'Tomorrow night, actually. We are not technically on active duty at the moment so I have a lot more time on my hands.'

'Sam?'

'Yes, Mark?'

'How can you be on active duty for deep space telemetry?'

'Uh…' Sam fumbled as she realised her mistake.

'Well…there are different meanings for Air-Force terms, and it just means that I'm not working too much at the moment, so it's kind of like I'm on leave. But I still go to work and stuff; I just don't do much work and get paid for it.' Sam rambled, hoping he would buy it.

'Okay…' Mark seemed confused and suspicious, but decided not to go into it.

'So you've got lots of time; you're nights are all full up?'

'Well on our first date we decided we want to go on a second date, and so on, and on our fifth date we'll decide if we want to go on another one; but our nights are free so I wouldn't be surprised if we go out quite a bit this week.' Sam paused. 'I do like him, Mark. He is very nice. His hair is a little funny, but I like him.'

'I am glad, Sam., really.' Warmth flooded Sam. She was glad too. She felt she had control of her life again. After the incident with the Prometheus, she had felt incredibly disoriented, but now she felt her life was very steady.

Sam hung up with Mark soon after that and started getting ready for bed. It wasn't long before she had crawled into bed and fallen asleep.


	9. Chapter Nine: The Dreaded Pete

**_AN: _**Yay a chapter, you say! And if you're good and review can probably have another chapter up tomorrow cos it's labour free day. I also have a huge assignment to work on that's due on Friday, so if _I'm_ good and do lots of work on it, you'll probably get it. Thanks for waiting so patiently and for all your reviews. You deserve quicker updates,I deserve more time! lol. darn that uni! Well here it is. I know I like to draw things out and be long-winded, but the exciting parts are not too far away I should think. Anways ta-ta, enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapter Nine**_

_Previously on "Changing the Past"…_Sam hung up with Mark soon after that and started getting ready for bed. It wasn't long before she had crawled into bed and fallen asleep….

_And now the conclusion…_

Her sleep was not very peaceful though; for some reason she dreamt about Jack, about the hug he had given her after he was lost on the moon. His eyes; they seemed to be filled with pain. She was hurting him in some way.

Sam woke up early the next morning, confused and troubled, and left for work early so she could meet Pete for coffee.

It seemed that Sam had forgotten all about her strange dream because she did not dwell in it at all, even after she had met up with Pete. She came to work humming joyfully and sat down to figuring out the right frequency for jamming a ring device.

An hour later, she found herself talking to Daniel about her progress.

'It jams the frequency the Gou'ald use for communication and the remote control devices like the ring transporters. Right now we're working on making it portable enough to…' Sam was interrupted by Daniel's very loud yawn.

'At least pretend that it's interesting.' (Daniel explained that he was just tired because he had a weird dream about Sarah before he had joined the Stargate program.

'How is that weird?'

'Things were all mixed up. My hair was different…you know.'

'Well no offence Daniel but it's not like you don't have some issues to work out.'

They all did. 'Maybe you should talk to someone.'

Daniel and Sam reached the lift and it opened.

'Colonel.' O'Neill was in it.

'Carter.'

'Coffee.' Daniel yawned again.

'Talk you later, okay.' She got in a lift, and they stood their a little awkwardly until Sam started humming again, this time sub-consciously. O'Neill noticed it.

'Humming?'

'I am?'

'You are.'

'Sorry.' Sam stopped but she still had a smile on her face. He looked at her warily.

'What's his name?'

She turned defensively towards him. 'Now what makes you think-!'

'Humming.

' He reminded her.

'Pete.' She tried to hide the big cheesy grin.

'Pete?' Pete. Dread filled O'Neill. The Pete.

'Pete Shanahan. He's a cop.' _Think O'Neill! Something witty. This doesn't affect you._

'Speeding again are we?'

Sam had to give a small smile. 'He's from Denver. He's a friend of my brother's.

'Setup?' _Damn that Mark, so this is all his fault._

'Pathetic, I know.' Sam looked a bit embarrassed.

'No, it's great' _Great like raw fish and seaweed to a Mexican._ (AN: Way to make up your own clichés Jack/JamSack)!

'Really?'

'Isn't it?' He bounced back, wondering why exactly she was questioning him about what he thought of the relationship.

'Well it's not serious or anything.' _Not serious my Aunts chicken! _

'And yet it is hum-worthy.' A gigantic need to get out of the lift started to overwhelm him. Why was it taking so long?

'But, Sir…'

'But, Carter, it's none of my business. I'm just happy that you're happy about something other than… quarks.' _Where the heck did I pull that word from?_

'Not bad with quarks is it?'

'Excellent.' Sam had a touch of nervousness in her voice.

'Bit uncomfortable isn't it?'

'Yeah a bit.' If the tension got any thicker, they'd have to dig their way out of the lift.

Thankfully, the longest lift ride in the history of the SGC ended, and the door opened. _Thank gosh that's over!_ 'Good luck.'

'Thankyou, Sir.'

O'Neil quickly left the lift and rounded the corner trying to wrap his head around everything. It had happened. She had started seeing her possible future husband.

He'd never thought of it like that. Yet he'd found to necessary to go along with it, to tell her that it was great and add confidence to her uncertainties.

O'Neill sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

He loved her. Gosh how he loved her.

He'd loved her for ages and still he couldn't do anything. The only thing remotely romantic he'd done for her was buy her a bracelet and kind of take her out to dinner. He also bought her a bouquet of tulips (her favourite kind) dahlia, daphne freesias carnation pimpernel, lilies for her promotion to Major, but that was years ago and was only when he first began to realise he had more-than-professional feelings for her.

It was the most he could do for her without it being… risky.

Senator Kinsey already started being suspicious about their relationship, and his love for causing dissention in the SGC and especially their team, they really couldn't afford to even do those little things.

Now that he'd been pushed in the background a bit more, things were a little better, but there was no way…

Still… the thought of no Sam in the future…? North Carolina was so far away. They'd been at this job for seven years. Surely the world could survive without them.

But if it wasn't for Carter they would have been dead years ago, and the world overrun by Gou'ald. Samantha hadn't joined the air force in the alternate reality and their world had been overrun by the Gou'ald, alibi fixed up by this reality.

Jack made his way to his office, not able to make head or tail of anything.

Maybe if he got rid of this Pete guy he'd still have a shot. And then they'd wait around for another two or three years, staying single for each other? That future didn't really appeal to Jack even if he did end up with Sam.

But she was worth it. He'd walk over hot coals for her. He'd subject himself to a Tokra symbiote for her. He _would_ die for her. Anything was worth it, right?

* * *

AN: Such a stupid question O'Neill::rolls eyes: 


	10. Chapter Ten: A dong on the head

**_AN:_** Yes another chapter on the next sunday, however next sunday is mother's day and I have huge assignment due after that so I won't make any promises. Yes it feels like we're back on square one but I believe it was necessary. Sometimes Jack/O'Neill is unwilling to admit things even to himself.O'Neill really needed a good dong on the head. That's what I gave him.I do however believe the next chapter will be my favourite to write. You'll see why soon enough! ;D Enjoy

* * *

**_Chapter Ten_**

Not being able to concentrate on anything, let alone paperwork, O'Neill decided to go directly to the clearing on the top of the mountain to tell Jack what had transpired. O'Neill felt his way around the clearing, searching for the cloaked ship and fell onto it. He quickly straightened himself up and gave two short deliberate knocks.

Jack heard it and turned off the cloak so O'Neill could see the entrance. It was only five seconds before he turned it on again, hoping no one had noticed anything.

It seemed that the security had been a bit lax lately. Not even the surveillance camera crew had picked up two Jack's roaming around. (AN: For you Jen :D ) Still, it was a big risk; that's why he had asked O'Neill to meet him here if either of them had something to discuss.

'Hey, Colonel, how's it going?' Jack was a bit surprised to see him come, until he contemplated what date it was.

In a just a week, the future might be changed! It filled Jack with some strange sort of excitement, which he managed to quell as he heard what O'Neill had to say.

'I was in the lift this morning and Carter was humming.' Jack nodded. 'When I asked her, she mentioned Pete.'

'Yeah', Jack gave a frown. 'What did you say?'

'Well, I didn't need a pit in my stomach to tell me that he was it. You kind of told me.' O'Neill mastered a small smile. 'I told her I was, well, okay with it and that it was good for her to get a life. And made a joke about his being a cop and-.'

'I thought you'd gotten it by now. No! That's not what you do.' Jack looks so distressed so O'Neill stepped back towards the cockpit. 'You don't understand. This pretended indifference, is the reason I'm here. I'm not saying I know what's going on in Sam's mind, but you- we just sat there and did nothing. It's been three years sine the Zaytarc incident, she probably figures you don't care about her that way anymore; which is understandable.' Jack pulled up a bench.

'Six months ago, I helped out after you came back from Harry's moon. And I know you bought her a bracelet. That was good-.'

'Who do you think you are? Marx? Maybe we have a degree in philosophy, but not in phycology. Just because you've already done all this, doesn't mean you're an expert.'

Jack gave an exasperated sigh. Didn't they already do this before?

'Yes, I've done this before, but I've seen things you haven't seen yet, remember?' O'Neill followed Jack's suit and sat down. 'For example, when I became General of the base I was finally able to read what happened to Sam on the Prometheus, uh, last month.

'Basically she said that she was "visited" in a sense, by Daniel, Teal'c, Jacob and myself. She couldn't go into too much detail obviously but she asked me what would happen if she quit the air force. Apparently I told her I was a "safe bet" and that whatever happened I would always be there for her. Jacob told her she deserved the chance to be happy. Truly happy.

'It's not very hard to come to a valid conclusion.

'We should have been together but we "can't" so she goes and finds herself a nice guy to… replace us.' O'Neill stared at him.

'"Can't?"'

'What do you think I've been talking about, O'Neill? There are other ways.' Jack walked over to the storage closet and pulled out something that looked suspiciously like an invitation.

Jack showed it to O'Neill. 'This was in the bin in your office. I picked it up when I was there the first time.'

It read: _You're invited to celebrate Harry and Marg's fiftieth anniversary with us at the cultural hall in Colorado Springs etc. etc._

In postscript there was a message from his aunt and uncle.

_Please come, Jack. We'd love for you to be there. We miss you a lot. We're even having it near where you live. We'd appreciate it so much if you would come and celebrate it with us. Love Harry and Marg._

O'Neill read it with something close to disdain on his face.

'What's this got to do with anything.'

Jack tried to restrain a look of disgust. 'I know it's gross, but we are distantly related to the Petty guy in marriage. His cousin is Marg's cousin's daughter or something like that and he was invited.'

'Ugh, I've never met the guy and I hate him already.'

'Don't worry, so did I.' Jack turned his attention back to the invitation. 'Tomorrow night that's where Sam and Pete are going. I'll be going to it too.'

'But…' O'Neill seemed a little lost. 'That means I'll have to be nice to them again. You'll have to be nice to them. I don't know if I could…' Jack tried to do that if-you-make-another-negative-comment-I'll-kill-you warrior face, but apparently, it didn't work on himself and O'Neill barely batted an eyelash. 'Fine, in two years you'll have no loving family and no Sam.' O'Neill shut up.

'Gosh, I never realised how annoying I could be.'

'Like wise, Jack. You know for a human you're acting an awful lot like a snakehead.'

Why, because at the moment I really want to kick the crap out of you?' He said innocently.

'Might be that.'

'Look, I don't know if I ended up in an alternate reality where you're just a whacked goon or your just being more stubborn than usual. But honestly I'm only here to help us. We are one and the same Jack. It's not just fear of ending up alone. I'm scared of losing her. Heck I've already lost her, but you, you have the chance. You have no idea how much it sucked being at that wedding, watching the woman I love more than anyone else, marry that guy. I was dancing with her. She was physically in my arms and she wasn't crying hysterically because someone died and **I** couldn't do squat!

'Do you have any idea how hard that is? Of course you do!' This time he wasn't shouting but speaking quietly and forcefully. 'We've done it, Jack. We've done it already. Sam's nearly died a number of times, we've nearly lost her a number of times.

'And I did lose her. And it was horrible. Don't let it happen again, Jack.' He sadly finished.

There was a glimmer of tears in O'Neill's eyes as he finally understood the intensity of the situation. He looked humbled.

'I don't want to lose her.'


	11. Chapter Eleven: Does not coincide but

AN: W00T! Finally I know, I've finished my first semester of Uni and now I'm on holidays. Though they have escaped me, and I find I only have one week left. :(

Stuff that's happened:

My now one-year-old nephew and my sister, brother-in-law and unborn nephew have moved to Melbourne :(

Worked a LOT

Went on Church Youth Camp

The Soceroos went to the second round and then lost to Italy because of some damn stinkin' referee

Queensland won the State of Origin: w00t: we are happy!

I'm finally going to get to read _Wicked_by Gregory MacGuire

I saw _The Best of Broadway _show at a local theatre. They are pretty damn awesome!

Ooh and one of the most exciting this is: Australia FINALLY got SEASON NINE :boogie: Oh yeah! Avalon pt. 2 is playing at this very moment. Tis very exciting, but I can't watch it cos they're playing it too darn late. It starts at 11:20 pm. So I tape. Mitchell is a funny guy. I miss Jack though :(

* * *

_**Chapter Eleven**_

Despite the little encounter she had with O'Neill in the morning, Sam had had a good day at work and as she walked towards her front door, she saw a rose attached to a note. Immediately thinking of Pete, she gave a grin and picked it up.

"_Dinner at eight, surprise to follow. Dress up_"

She gave a happy smile and practically bounced through the door. She lounged around the house for a while, watching TV, and then went to have a shower. Fifteen minutes later, she was standing in front of her wardrobe in a dressing gown, rifling through the back part of the hangers.

Janet had bought her an adorable, or perhaps sexy, low-cut dress for her birthday last year and she hadn't had much of a chance to wear it. This was the perfect opportunity to do so.

She put it on and looked at herself in the mirror. Janet had taste. She looked quite good and she filled it out well to. Sam gave a satisfied nod and went to her jewellery box. She sorted through her small collections of trinkets that had been given to her and gradually added since she was twelve. She favoured silver rather than gold. However, there were some gold things in there, including a promise ring from Jonas. There was also her large birthstone that Orin had made her a couple of years ago.

A flash of colour caught her eye and she pulled at it, showing it to be a silver chain bracelet with a pendant of Earth on it. She smiled as she remembered Jack (O'Neill) giving it to her.

_Flashback from 2002_

Sam heard a knock on the door of her lab. 'Come in', she replied absently. Jack opened the door. He was carrying a small bag and had a nervous smile on his face.

'Hi ya, Carter, how's it going?'

'Not bad, Sir. Actually, I'm working on a way to reconfigure the new…'

She stopped. 'Yeah…' Sam gave him a sheepish smile. 'Sorry.'

'Well, um, I have something to give to you, so stop working for a bit.' Sam closed the lid of her laptop. O'Neill promptly handed her the pretty bag. It was silver and it had a small box inside it.

Sam took it out of the bag and shot him am apprehensive look. He nodded her on and she opened it up. Inside was the bracelet. Sam gasped. It was beautiful. Jack proceeded to put it on her, saying, 'I know you can't wear it at work sometimes, but I thought it was very appropriate. You… you really mean the world to me, Sam.

'I'm so glad and grateful that I have you both as a friend and a co-worker.'

_End of Flashback_

Sam recalled the words he had said with bitter sweetness. It was the closest they had come to the 'taboo' subject since the zaytarc incident.

She sighed and put a hand through her damp hair. The look in his eyes… the memory was so clear, even a year later.

And here she was getting all dressed up to go out with Pete. Pete. The guy who had funny hair, made her laugh, and whose company she enjoyed very much. A poor substitute really…

Sam put the bracelet on and sighed again. She really had to become resigned to the fact that she and Jack could never be together. Pete, she really did like him, and aside from the fact that they both like action movies, he and Jack were nothing alike.

Sam stopped her musing and sternly berated her self while she did her makeup and let her mind rest no more on the subject. Pete was a fun guy and she was going to have a good time tonight.

* * *

AN: I have written (but not typed) most of the next chapter, with the whole dancing thing. I like that it will coincide with the other dance chapter in _Sam's Wedding_ which is why I didn't make this longer, plus I'm itching to post it up. I've neglected it far too long. By the way _Sam's Wedding_, has been nominated in the Stargate Fanfiction Awards much to my delight and surprise. Coolness, eh? Thanks very much everyone of you for supporting it, and putting up with Pete and his funny hair, which you've probably noticed I have a thing about. :D Thanks for the reviews and for reading! soz for the shortness. I wanted to offer you better, selfish selfish me. :D 


	12. Chapter Twelve: Happy Anniversary

_**Chapter Twelve **_

Jack, the future Jack, was standing in front of the small mirror in the bedroom.

He was just in your average Sunday black suit, preparing himself for his Aunt and Uncle's anniversary party. He was in O'Neill's house while O'Neill himself was out getting the groceries or some weird thing.

Yes, O'Neill had finally gotten it, and knew that he knew what he was doing.

It was with some unease that Jack climbed out of O'Neill's car. It had been a long time since he had seen all his family together. Not quite as long for O'Neill, but it was still quite long; not since he had joined the Stargate program.

Their parting hadn't been overly bad but it was Charlie's death that had set them apart, and it was his cousin, who had adored Charlie that blamed Jack and the military.

Jack had been close to his cousin, and to his aunt and uncle. When his mother died when he was six, he often spent the summer holidays with them.

He had formed a closer bond with them, and his cousin's words really hurt him.

Had he known it would make Jack go on a suicidal mission, perhaps he wouldn't have said it, but he hadn't talked to any of them since. They had made an effort to, after a while.

Jack had a reason to be anxious, and while he knew it was right to make amens with his family, he dreaded meeting Pete again, more than seeing them again. Jack readjusted his tie and walked into community hall.

A huge banner by the stage read, "Happy Anniversary, Harry and Marg!", and the usual decorations of balloons and streamers hung around the place. His gaze was accosted by his Aunt Marg, who immediately came up to him and through her arm around him. 'Oh, Jack, we weren't sure you'd come! I've missed you so much, how have you been?"

Jack rubbed his Aunt on the back. 'I'm good Marg. Congratulations on reaching the golden anniversary.' She thanked him, and then left the rest of the family to greet him. There were quite a lot of people there now, as most of them had come five minutes before it started.

After paying the proper attention to his family and even meeting his cousin and renewing their friendship, Jack scanned around the hall looking for Sam and Pete. He knew they were having dinner first though.

He prided himself on his social abilities and the "patch-work" he had done with the relationships with his family. He realised he had missed them. At them moment he was talking animatedly to _another_ cousin about something or other when he saw her.

Pete's hands covered her eyes and then he pulled them away.

Jack stopped mid-way through a sentence. She looked absolutely stunning. It wasn't just the low-cut dress, but her eyes; they were so full of sparkle and life. Beautiful.

His cousin Angus turned around to see what he was staring at and gave a low whistle. 'Wow, who's she? I don't think this is one of our relations. She is hot!' Jack blinked.

'That is a woman I work with, and that presumably is her 'new' boyfriend.'

'You work with her!' He asked incredulously. 'Boy, now I'm jealous. I gather she doesn't usually wear that getup to your military base.' Jack shook his head with some small annoyance towards Angus.

He considered wether he should go to her first, or wait for her to see him, and then come. It turned out he didn't have to decide because she saw him almost immediately and could not avoid his glance.

She gave him a smile and started walking over to him, holding Pete's hand.

'Hey, Sir, what are you doing here?'

'Marg and Harry are my aunt and uncle.' Sam raised her eyebrows.

'Oh, I didn't know you had family in Denver.'

'They don't live in Denver actually, but… well; we've been estranged since Charlie…' She gave a nod of understanding.

'I guess they though if it wasn't so far away, I wouldn't have an excuse not to go.' Jack looked at Pete. 'I'm assuming this is your new boyfriend? Peter isn't it?' He held out his hand and Pete shook it.

'Actually, it's Pete. Just Pete. And how do you know Sam?' "Pete" asked looking slightly uncomfortable at their familiarly (not in a, you-look-at-my-girl-in-a-way-I-don't-like way, but in an, I'm-new-here-and-I-don't-know-this-person way). Also, he had no idea who or what they were speaking about, which he found quite confusing.

'I am Major Carter's Commanding Officer', Jack said in a crisp voice. 'Colonel Jack O'Neill is my name. And that's two L's.' Sam gave a small chuckle.

'Pleased to meet you, Sir.' Pete said nervously.


	13. Chapter Thirteen: Somewhere

AN: Hallelujah! It's an update!

I realised it's been a whole month since I last update… sorry guys. I haven't written anything in a while at all. Damn uni for suppressing my creativity. I now started watching season 6. Descent happened to get me motivated again. Descent is one of my favourite episodes because it was the first episode I remember watching on tv many years ago where I thought, hey Sam, Jack, you're drowning at the moment. Give each other a hug or something! My first shippy thought for them. And then I remember seeing soon afterwards (though now I know it's from season 3) Into the Fire, and that intensely long hug between them and then I was like, 'yeah for sure!'

I hope you haven't lost interest in this story, and hope this will bring you interested back. A reminder that Sam's Wedding has been nominated for the Stargate Fan Awards at " Stargate fan awards . com" (no spaces). If you like/love this story a lot, please show your support by voting and I'll try extremely hard to update faster. It's in the SG-1, Ship, Sam/Jack, Angst categories/sub-categories. In a month and a half uni will be over for the year so I'll have lots of time to, uh, visit my on-the-way, nearly-there, new nephew and family down in Melbourne, and update a lot. Though I should like to have finished this before voting closes, I really need to spend a lot more time on Uni. Sorry guys, I really do appreciate your reviews, suggestions and support though.

_Where we left of:_

'I am Major Carter's Commanding Officer', Jack said in a crisp voice. 'Colonel Jack O'Neill is my name. And that's two L's.' Sam gave a small chuckle.

'Pleased to meet you, Sir.' Pete said nervously.

_Let's continue FINALLY:_

'Pleased to meet _you_, Pete.' Pete gave a cough for some unknown reason and Sam rubbed his back affectionately. For the briefest of moments a sudden pain passed across Jack's face as he remembered when he himself had done that to her at her wedding.

Sam gave him a concerned look. 'Are you alright, Sir?' Hope filled his heart as he saw her tender look. It was all he could do not to hold her in his arms and hug her for the rest of their lives.

He tried to look anywhere but her face. Her wrist. Her wrist was very nice. He wished he could trace the veins on her wrists with his fingers, feeling her pulse, knowing that she was alive to him.

He noticed the bracelet she had on. 'I gave you that didn't I?' He pointed to the silver chain. She looked down at it, blushed and nodded. Then she gave a side-long glance at Pete, who didn't exactly look like he was having the best time of his life.

Jack looked nervously at him, still unwilling to be unkind to him for Sam's sake.

'So, uh, Pete, how do you know Harry and Marg? Cos you know we're probably related in someway or something.' (gag!)

'Marg is my mum's cousin.'

'Oh.' He'd got it a bit wrong. They were more closely related than he had thought.

High uncomfortableness reined in the air until it was broken by Marg herself, who came to say hello to Pete. Introductions and explanations of relationships were made and then she and Jack had to go for some pictures, which Pete would most likely be called to take part in later.

SJ

Sam was in Pete's arms, dancing with him to some song she had never heard before. She was truly enjoying herself and glad that she had come.

Of course she had no idea that Jack was going was be there, but would it have mattered if she had known?

It was a bit uncomfortable introducing them, but it shouldn't have been. He was only her CO and friend, right? A brother to her like Daniel?

Sam closed her eyes. And there was that look again. That pained, longing expression.

"_You look at me as though, you couldn't bear to lose me," _the songsung, and Sam gave a small shiver.

That was exactly what it looked like. That intense, determined loving look that she had only seen directed at her just a few times.

She turned to look at Jack and gave another involuntary shiver. Though he had turned his gaze as soon as he saw her looking at him, she had seen him staring intently at her with that same intense stare.

'Are you cold, Sam?' Pete asked.

'Mmm, yes a bit.'

'Maybe you aren't dancing enough.' He laughed and she gave an unenthusiastic smile which he noticed.

'Come on, let's sit down and I'll get you some of that watery family cordial that we all know and love.'

SJ

Jack was sitting down near the stage drinking that faintly flavoured water, staring at Harry and Marg as they shared their special anniversary dance, reminiscent of their wedding so long ago. Fifty years… fifty years! That was an awful long time. Or perhaps 'awful' wasn't the write word. It had been a happy time for them, even though they'd had their share of difficulties. Jack turned to look at Sam. She was talking to his cousin Angus with a huge grin on her face.

She was utterly adorable. He knew he loved her, and knew that he wanted what Harry and Marg had with Sam.

After Harry and Marg had stopped dancing, Jack watched Marg walk over to talk to her. He sat watching them for five minutes, occasionally remembering to be subtle and staring off at other distant things as well.

While he was watching them, the ladies looked in his direction, laughing at something at his expense no doubt, but he snapped out of his reverie and walked over to them.

Sam was smirking.

'Hello girls, what's so amusing?' She leaned to whisper in his ear and he held his breath sub-consciously at being so close to her.

'Your fly's undone.' Jack regained his breath and looked down automatically, then looked up to see the familiar smirk.

'Major Carter, I am ashamed of you. And Marg, what have you been teaching her, you cruel woman; corrupting her mind, no doubt!'

'With respect, Sir, I wasn't exactly pure and innocent to begin with.'

'I blame it on Urgo.'

Sam laughed with delight. 'Well he was able to read my thoughts, and besides the thoughts of "I want to kill you, Urgo", he could've used a lot to his advantage.' Marg watched their exchange curiously. What on Earth were they talking about. She was quite surprised at how comfortably they were conversing, as opposed to how they were when she first came to meet Sam.

'But did he use any of it to his advantage?' Sam frowned.

'No he didn't. But then again I wasn't thinking about bikini clad girls in Maui,' she teased.

Then she gave a thought, and looked around for Pete. He was in deep conversation with his cousin Angus. She was here with Pete.

'Carter, no mind wandering while your superior is speaking to you.' Sam turned back around. 'Sir, yes, Sir.' She gave a bright smile as a slow song started playing.

'Undomesticated bunyips, Carter.' (AN: reference to Sam's Wedding ch. 11) Jack said taking a sharp breath.

'Huh?' Jack grinned, took her by the hand and asked, 'May I have this dance, Samantha Carter', very gallantly.' Uncertainty flashed across her face and quickly disappeared.

'Well…'

'I don't want to make it an order, Major. Excuse us, Marg.'

Before Sam had a chance to object further, Jack had led her to the dance floor where some other couples were dancing, and placed his hand firmly on her waist.

'No one else from the SGC is here, Carter. What can it hurt?' Sam gave a nod of agreement, but wouldn't admit to the fact that she like having his hand there and the feeling of safety and comfort it brought. (AN: I like it too, dodedoo!)

"_Some day! Somewhere!_

_We'll find a new way of living, _

_We'll find a way of forgiving _

_Somewhere . . . "_

Sam vaguely remembered hearing this song on a modern Romeo + Juliet musical called _West Side Story_ that she had watched with Daniel once.

"_There's a time for us, _

_Someday a time for us, _

_Time together with time to spare, _

_Time to learn, time to care..."_

It was funny. There she was dancing with her Commanding Officer, who she cared about more than she could ever say or admit to herself, and she was actually there with the first boyfriend she'd had in… years, dancing to a song that said one day there'd be a time for them to be together.

"…_Wait for us somewhere…"_

She took a look at Jack's face; he was almost determinedly not looking at her.

Here she was, dating like a normal person, having a life like Jack had said so, hoping that there would be a time for them, but was she willing to wait for that time? Who knew how long it would be? Another two or three years, or ten more years?'

She looked at him again, feeling that familiar sensation that she had tried especially hard to suppress after that recent Prometheus incident. 'Jack', she said softly.'

He looked up with a completely startled and unguarded expression on his face that nearly blew her away. With a realisation that she had stopped moving her feet, and had been that way for longer than 10 seconds, her cheeks burned with embarrassment and she quickly started moving with the music again, anxiously hoping that no one had noticed too much to care, and quietly, nervously made some light conversation with the Colonel.

AN: Hope this will satisfy for another week. Next: More of the song to come, and Pete's perspective which I happen to be throwing up over writing at the moment. :D Oh, Just a little other tidbit, I do actually spend time with my dad's cousin and their family, mainly for my grandparents birthday's and anniversary, so there you go.


	14. Chapter Fourteen: Angus and Nikki

**_Chapter Fourteen_**

AN: Okay guys, sorry for the long looong wait. I finished uni about five weeks ago and my internet connection has been down for nearly that long (okay only three weeks, but hey). So I have been writing and typing and I'm using the internet at the library. $2 for ½ an hour, and working at my three casual -don't-give-me-enough-hour's job.

So here is two chapters for you and hopefully my internet will work and I promise I will have finished the story before Christmas. Cross my heart and hope to die, kay. Thanks for your patience and for waiting. I hope these chapters are satisfactory.

Oh by the way, I passed all my subjects. Woot!

* * *

_Previously on Changing the Past_

'Jack', she said softly.

He looked up with a completely startled, unguarded expression on his face that nearly blew her away. With a realisation that she had stopped moving her feet, her cheeks burned with embarrassment and she quickly started moving with the music once more, anxiously hoping that no one had noticed too much to care, and tried to make some light conversation with the Colonel.

_And now the conclusion…_

Pete had never been the jealous type, and he and Sam had only been dating for two weeks, but there was something strange about the Colonel as he watched them laughing with Marg.

Even as a distant family relative he had heard something about Jack; only that he had had a wife and a son. Charlie's death was not something to be thoroughly discussed even around Jack's closest family members.

Eight years had passed anyway, and with Pete living in San Diego for most of that time, he had missed a lot.

He sensed that the Colonel was an enigma though. A man not easily understood but for those few that he was really close too. Sam was one of those who understood him.

'Hey Angus?' Pete turned to his right side, 'the Colonel's your cousin right? What do you think of him?'

Angus looked at Pete strangely. 'None of us have had much contact with him for about eight years, but before that he was always my favourite cousin. My mum and dad tried to make amends but he is pretty stubborn. I mean so am I, but I was a bit of a jerk to him so…' Angus looked at Jack.

'He's a good guy. I missed him.' As Angus' wife came to join them he asked, 'Why?'

Before he could answer a long-haired blonde with an angelic smile reached out to shake his hand. 'Hi, Peter isn't it? I'm Nikki. Sorry I couldn't come to say hi earlier. Little Trevor was having a bad time. Someone decided it would be funny to give him a banana.' She threw a reproachful glance towards Harry who now holding his two year old grandson. 'Trevor doesn't react well to bananas. An hour in the bathroom! And it's not pretty I can tell you.' She explained to Pete. 'Should've let his grandfather deal with him if he's so eager to give it to him. Sounds like something you would do, Angus. What is it with the men in this family?!' Nikki gave an exasperated sigh. 'How is it with your family, Peter?'

'Well it's nice to meet you, Nikki, and it's Pete, and I think you'll find it the same with most men in any family.' Pete began telling the horrified Nikki of some of his own experiences with six-month old baby's and 'toxic food.'

He was having such a good time, teaming up with Angus to tease her that wasn't until Nikki asked, that he remembered what he'd been talking about before she had come over. 'And who is this young lady you've come with? I hear she turned a few heads when she came in the room.' Nikki nudged Pete in the ribs jovially as his gaze turned to the dance floor where they had begun to dance.

'Ow, what is thing you married, buddy?!' That earned a glare his way.

'Who's the guy she's dancing with?' Nikki leaned conspiratorially into Pete. 'You know, he's pretty fine looking. I bet he's got great abs.'

'Oh that's right, you haven't met Jack yet.'

Nikki looked surprised. 'So that's Jack O'Neill? I've seen pictures, Angus, but he looks quite different. He's military, right? Then he probably does have great abs.'

'You know, Nikki. I'm not sure I quite like you checking out my cousin. And Pete over here doesn't look like he wants that kind of competition, eh?' It seems Nikki's habits had rubbed on to Angus, for this time it was his mother's cousin's son that elbowed him in the ribs. 'Oh cut it out, Angus. Geez, with the way you two are going I'll have broken ribs before the end of the night.' Pete rubbed the wounded spot. 'They work together that's all. Deep space telemetry.'

Angus snorted. 'Jack O'Neill doing "Deep space telemetry", sure he has a telescope and all, but no way does that man do something as boring and slow paced as "Deep space telemetry." Is that what your girl told you she does?'

Pete gave a shrug, 'I did think that there was something weird about it.'

Nikki joined in the conversation with round excited eyes. 'Ooh, they're probably a part of some big classified government operation. He went rouge in the gulf, didn't he?'

Angus nodded, but firmly put an end to all speculation on their actual occupation and his wife's curiosity of that topic, by changing the subject and asking Nikki to dance.

'The song will be finished soon. Then you can join us out here with your Sam. That's if she's able to leave Jack's side.' He said it without any ulterior motive of teasing Pete, but simply to make an observation, 'They look nice together.'

Pete also watched the couple dance; he analysed their movement and interaction. Nothing out of the ordinary. They were just your average two people dancing.

Yet there was an uneasy distance between them; it was subtle, but his abilities as a cop made him able to see things that other people wouldn't see.

'A bit awkward though', Nikki quipped.

It was at that moment that Sam stopped moving, looking straight into Jack's eyes which were completely unguarded, showing a look of intense longing and admiration. There was uncertainty in her own expression and a similar look of suppressed longing which Pete observed with eyebrows raised.

'Well.' Was all Nikki could say; a remarkable feat in itself. As they began dancing again and what also seemed to be talking, Pete turned to Angus. 'Perhaps you and Nikki should start dancing without us. I think I'll got get a coke.'


	15. Chapter Fifteen: Scifi and dancing

_**Chapter Fifteen**_

The song was over. Jack had done it.

Maybe that small action of dancing with her had changed things. Given her something to think about; that there would be a time for them. It just couldn't be that year. The situation with Anubis at the moment was too dire.

But there was going to be a time for them. The contrasting of the similar dances of the two different times confirmed everything he felt for Sam. And he had gone through Time to tell her that.

He just wished has hadn't wasted so much time in the beginning. If only he had gone right out and said how he felt about Pete, or Sam, then he would not have felt the earlier pain of losing her, but could've been relishing in the delight that they were finally together, dancing at their own wedding and planning to have children.

Jack sipped his Budweiser nearly itching to go forwards in time already to see if things had changed.

But he still had one more thing to do.

Pete had done a background check on Sam (which was very low of him to do) and had risked compromising the stake out by stalking her; another remarkably low thing for him to do.

He didn't think Sam had called him on it very well, and Jack hadn't the heart to tell her he had done the background check, she was just happy to alive.

He looked over at them with a wry smile. At that moment, the worst couple in the history of television shippers was playing some sort of dancing game with his cousin and his cousin's wife.

* * *

Sam laughed with Nikki as there male companions tried to unsuccessfully dip them. 'No boys, you have to loosen up. If you hold us all stiff like, there's tension and it makes it a bit awkward if you happen to be on the other end. It also works better when the female doesn't throw her head back, so the guy doesn't have to use so much strength in making sure you don't fall on the ground.' + 

'A very wise tip, Sam. Next time I take dancing lessons I'll keep that in mind and tell my partner how to do it properly.' Pete said with a twinkle in his eyes.

'Ah, you never know, Pete. Before I started working at the Pentagon I did a few classes.'

'You mean before, when you actually had a life.'

Ever quick to defend her fellow woman-kind Nikki said, 'She came here with you, didn't she? You should count yourself luck, Peter. She's a beautiful, unmarried young woman who could have come with someone else. Like that handsome Air Force Colonel.' Nikki threw a sly look at Sam who tried to appear as unaffected as possible, but an uneasy glance in the Colonel's direction told her (and Pete who was also watching) what she wanted to know.

'Yeah, he is quite handsome, isn't he? And though he may not pick up any Earth girls, he attracts the attention alien women ever planet he goes to in amongst all those stars.'

Angus held up his hand to do a high-five with Sam. 'Captain Kirk, right? That was a reference to _Star Trek_,' he explained to the un-savvy sci-fi people. 'I didn't think you'd be into sci-fi, Sam. Ah, I love my sci-fi. But you know I was also a pretty big _MacGyver_ fan back in the day.'

'Oh, is that right, Angus?' Pete raised his eyebrows at his relative.

'Yousureyabetcha. Say, why do you like Sci-fi?' he asked Sam, who had subtly begun to steer the pairs to the other side of the room. 'I guess it was all that deep space. Other worlds, y'know. It was all very fascinating to me from the start. And now it's my job. Well sort of it. The deep space is. And you know NASA has begun research on spacecrafts that jump through space using wormholes, so who knows. $$ We could end up like _Star Wars_ except it won't be a long long time ago, it will be a long long time into the future. And hopefully the evil emperor won't play a part.' Sam grinned at Angus. It was helpful that Angus had made a reference to _Star Trek_, even though she didn't really like sci-fi. It helped her joke take better.

Knowing her husband and his sci-fi enthusiasm, Nikki quickly moved on from that subject. 'So why did you become a cop, Pete? I bet you liked all those Starsky and Hutch type shows. Fancied becoming a big-shot hero that saves all those hostages from a held up bank, I reckon.' The other two laughed at that idea.

'You guys think that I have some great inspirational story? It's just a job.'

'Yes. Mark told me you have a story.'

'Ah, never date your buddy's sister.' Sam merely shrugged with curious eyes. 'I fancied becoming a cop that takes an interest in a rebel kid's life and makes a positive difference, that's all. Like one cop did for me.' Pete's simple answer suddenly turned the conversation to a serious tone.

'It's an honorable job, Pete.' Sam said in admiration.

She hadn't been such a rebel kid like Mark had made Pete out to be, but she chose to go in the Air Force because of her dad, and now her job was the best thing that could've happened to her; certain events and rules withstanding.

'My ex-wife didn't really think so. And I don't really blame her. The hours suck and it's not exactly a risk-free job. It's who I am though.'

'I can understand that.' Sam's thoughtful and empathetic look confused him.

'Really? Deep Space Telemetry is who you are.' Pete didn't mean it to sound that way but his tone was almost accusing and Sam drew her gaze to the floor, feeling a little guilty.

Nikkie went to open her mouth, presumably to ask a question about her job that would require an "it's classified" response. Angus sensed some tension and moved his wife gently away from them.

Sam drew her arms from Pete's shoulders. 'Truly, Pete, I wish I could tell you more.'

Pete didn't want to press this at a family party but ended with, 'it's nice to know people can share their entire lives together', and motioned to the two people who were celebrating their fiftieth anniversary.

* * *

+I have a friend who has started dancing lessons, like the jive and Latin dancing, and had to listen to him explain the schematics of a perfect dip to me and someone else. (No, he is perfectly straight). I'm surprised I actually absorbed something. 

$$ "NASA may fund research on spacecraft that jump to the stars through wormholes (black holes)." Farndon, J. (2004). _Earth and Space_. Miles Kelly Publishing, Essex, England. - (Not perfect APA referencing but no uni lecturer from QUT is reading this. Hopefully). I found this reference very useful this year in my Primary Education course, and undoubtedly will be a great asset next semester as I am actually doing a unit called "Earth and Space." So spaceships jumping through wormholes and gigantic spaceships made from hollowed-out asteroids. Space travel here we come!


	16. Chapter Sixteen: MacHarm SamJack

AN: Four days until Christmas. Argh! I've been working everyday, hallelujah. Cooking goodies every night. Getting to bed late. Busting my gut to get this finished. So excited that my sister and gorgeous nephews will be here in two days. My internet connection is STILL down, and time is going way too fast and it's not fair. We got the last episode of _JAG_! All I have to say about that is: FINALLY!!! (Hence the JAG conversation towards the end of the chapter).

And they had like heaps of UST. Well they displayed more UST than the folks at Stargate do. Let us hope for a good ending for our guys too. Look for more on Saturday and in case I don't update then, have a great Christmas, Happy holidays, Happy Hanukah and all the rest!

Thanks for being so patient with me!

Love JamSack

* * *

**_Chapter Sixteen_**

The night was over. For now.

For an old couple who had old friends, they sure could party until late and as Pete drove into Sam's driveway to drop her off, she could feel weariness coming down on her in waves.

She hadn't expected her "surprise' to be the cause of such emotional confusion. Evidently it wouldn't do to think about it now. Or possible ever.

'You're not working tomorrow are you?' Pete asked her.

'I'm meant to come in for only the afternoon, but it could easily turn into a longer day. I'm working on something big at the moment.'

'How big?'

'How about the discovery of a black hole in the outer regions of the Pegasus Galaxy, big?' Sam started to get out of the car but Pete stopped her.

'Really?'

'Pete, please. Just give it a rest. I'm not allowed to tell you. I wish you'd believe me.' This time Sam did get out of the car and Pete did so as well.

'Alright', he complied easily. 'Did you have a good time tonight? Harry and Marg seemed to like you a lot.'

Sam gave him a grateful smile for changing the subject. 'I did very much. Thanks for inviting me. Harry and Marg are two very special people. And they did a great job helping to raise the Colonel. I had no idea he had any other family.'

Pete took hold of her hand and drew her into a passionate kiss which she returned for maybe three seconds.

'It is really late, Pete. And I do have something big to work on tomorrow.' Sam winced uncomfortably as he slobbered on the back of her neck in what was supposed to be an arousing display of affection. 'Pete please, you said if it was going too fast for me, you'd back off.'

Pete reluctantly "surfaced". 'You know I'm not blind, Sam. You're fun, beautiful and passionate. But you're holding back from me.' He dropped her hand. 'And I'm not just talking about with your job.

'I don't want to be a substitute for someone you can't have. Not that I could ever possibly fill his shoes, whoever he is. I don't know, maybe one of your dead boyfriends that you're still trying to get over', he joked lamely in attempt to lighten the tone as Sam listened with trepidation. 'I feel like I've just scratched the surface with you, Samantha. If you won't share your life with me, I don't see how we can have any kind of future together.' Sam opened her mouth to refute him, and then closed it.

What could she say to that? It was precisely true.

'Look, I know we haven't been going out that long, and it's not serious or anything yet. But I wouldn't mind it became so; if only you'd be willing to let it happen. And I'm not talking about just sleeping over.'

Sam gave a small grin at this; feeling that it was the thing to do. 'How 'bout we meet up the day after tomorrow? You can bring a box of wine with a duck on the front and we can have a picnic somewhere.'

Pete smiled at her, glad that she had suggested it, and not him.

'Sure thing.' After a kiss on the lips, Pete got back into his care and drove away with a 'have fun with that black hole.' Sam let out a heavy sigh and unlocked the door.

All the lights in her house were turned off, and besides the glow of the digital time from her microwave, that's all she saw as she walked in the door.

She saw a completely vacant house, void of any human life forms or animal companions.

Sam put her bag down on the coffee table in her living room and after locking her front door, she made her way to the bedroom.

She went through the routine; brush teeth, toilet, pajamas, and then she climbed into her bed, pulling the covers over her, and gave a yawn.

Her final thought of the day was not of Pete, or even Jack, put the picture of Harry and Marg dancing together, though their fifty years of happiness had depleted their ability to dance as gracefully as they once had before.

_I would like that_, she thought.

* * *

Bright sunlight burst though the entrance windows of Cheyenne Mountain as the guards on duty waved their hats to Colonel O'Neill in a very vaudevillian way. 'Keep practicing boys', was O'Neill's encouragement as he grinned at them and made his way to his office.

Getting groceries had not been his only task last night while his Future Self danced and possibly romanced with Sam and his family.

No, indeed. While getting the groceries had been on his list of things to do, when he had back to his house and packed them away, he had poured through several boxes of his possessions to find a photo.

It was a photo that had some precious significance for him. He had hidden it away so he couldn't be tempted to find it; so he wouldn't continue to contemplate and set his sights on the unattainable. Sam.

However, last night he'd had the very explicable urge to find it. And he had found it. It was now in his bag.

It was the very photograph that AU Sam, four years ago, had left behind in this reality. Quite accidentally of course. Or perhaps she wanted him and Sam to have the happiness that she had once shared with her Jack; the happiness that had been a result of their marriage, which event was displayed in the photo.

Keeping the image of them fixed in his mind, he entered his office and begun reading the SG-1's mission outlines for the next week while reaching for his bag to get the photo out.

He had gotten to Tuesday's, surprise as it was as he glanced so often at the photo, and as Daniel walked into the room ('Hiya, Jack') O'Neill slapped his hand down on the desk so that Daniel could only see the back of the photo. Daniel, being the loveable Spacemonkey that he is, saw through whatever his friend was trying to hide, and began pester him. 'Can I see it? What is it?' He went to grab it off O'Neill, who made to get it out of his reach, but he wasn't fast enough and Daniel successfully caught it and turned it around.

His expression of triumph instantly changed and an odd inscrutable look passed across his face. 'Did this happen while I was gone, Jack?'

O'Neill shook his head and took the photo back off of him.

'Oh… was it when that other Sam came here a couple of years back.'

He nodded, not really looking at Daniel, but knowing without a doubt that Daniel was watching him intently.

'Y'know, Jack. When I was first descended and couldn't remember stuff, I asked Sam if we ever had any "thing" between us.'

O'Neill raised his eyebrows.

'I knew we must have been close before', he added hastily. 'But I wasn't sure what kind of close, that's all.'

'What did she say?'

'Well she said "no", but it's more what she didn't say that got me. She got this kind of odd far-away look, and there was some uncertainty there was well. I got the feeling she was thinking of someone else who she had a "thing" with. And now I'm quite certain she was thinking of you.'

O'Neill opened his mouth to say some sort of sarcastic comment, but then remembered what Jack had said to two seconds after he had shown up in his office the first time.

"_What O'Neill? Can't even open up to yourself?_"

A strange Cameron Diaz voice sounded in the back of his head. _"It's time to force yourself to get personal."_

'Did she tell you about Pete, Daniel?'

'She mentioned him once.'

O'Neill shook his head and sighed. 'I don't know what to do, Daniel. But I know I love her. I really do love her.'

Daniel reached out to put his hand on his friend's shoulder somewhat surprised that he had confided like that in him. 'That's all you need to know, Jack.'

O'Neill smiled in a sort of tired way and took hold of the photo again.

'You've not been together in two different realties by chance. Perhaps it's fate.'

'Okay, Daniel, now you're starting to make us sound like that silly _JAG_ couple. What are their names? Mac and Harm?'

'I didn't know you watched. And you know they've been dancing around the issue longer than you guys have.'

'I've seen enough of it, Daniel. And their situation is completely different. Number one, they're not the first line of defense against Anubis' super soldiers, okay, let's not even compare.'

'Hey, you brought it up, not me.'

Jack stood up. 'No, I said you were making us sound like them.'

'You know she ditched her fiancée for him.'

'And yet they still didn't even end up together.'

'I'll give it another year.'

O'Neill looked pointedly at Daniel. 'And you think it will be the same for us?'

A belated knock came on the door as Sam made her way to O'Neill's desk. 'What _are_ you guys talking about?'

Before O'Neill could answer, Daniel said instead, 'Mac and Harm.'

She placed a manila folder on her CO's desk. 'From _JAG_?'

'You watch it too?' Daniel asked incredulously.

'Not recently, but I do know the characters names and, given the title, the genre. Judge Advocate General.' Sam looked at her CO to see if he knew anything about the show, and then saw a suspiciously looking object in his hand. She was at just the right angle to see part of the photo. The top part where she was being held onto by Jack.

'Sir, where did you get that?' It was out of her mouth before she could stop it, and it was only after she said it that she realized she didn't even want to know.

O'Neill followed her gaze to the picture in his hand. He shifted uncomfortably, and then she knew she was never meant to see it.

_No use in hiding it now that she's seen it, O'Neill,_ he thought and he handed it to her. 'I was cleaning out my desk and I found it hidden in one of my drawers. It was left by the Sam who came through the Quantum Mirror a couple of years ago. Remember her?'

'How could I forget?' Sam murmured more to herself than him as she surveyed the photograph while biting her lip. Memories of last night flipped through her mind like an old picture slideshow. Her and Jack dancing, her and Pete dancing, Harry and Marg dancing. If the Jack in the photograph hadn't died, he and his Sam would still be together, and would eventually become like Harry and Marg. Happily in love after fifty years. Allowed to be in love.

She felt a hot prickle on her neck as she felt both men looking at her and quickly handed the photo back to O'Neill. 'They look nice.' Sam walked briskly to the door. 'Are you coming for morning tea, Daniel?'

Daniel nodded and followed Sam out the door, giving a sympathetic smile to O'Neill who still had to work on some things for General Hammond.

'See ya later, Jack.' He gave a mock salute. 'Or should I say, Harm.'

* * *

**_End of Chapter Sixteen_**

MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL MY READERS!


	17. Chapter Seventeen: DoobyDoo

AN: Yeah, I know it's been a while ::sigh:: I actually realised with shame that it has been more than a year since I started posting this story. And sixteen chapters in more than a year isn't really acceptable. That's like an update a month and some. And then I got down to the crunchy bits of this story and realise I have more to go till the end than I actually thought. Oh, but for three weeks I did a musical theatre workshop and our performance night kicked butt, and that was Monday-Saturday, 9-5, so my creativeness was really spent by the time I got home, so I didn't really work on it during then. Hope your Christmas' were good and the like. I'm going to finish this story before uni goes back on the 28th or die trying. Hope that's enough. Now on with the story.

Oh, P.S. the end of this chapter was actually going to be rather serious. But I was reading _Blame it on the Tinsel_ by _Eve8_ while typing it, and it took a mind of its own. (And then I had to ruin it). Anyway, it's nice to have some funny bits in amongst the angst. :)

Just a reminder: O'Neill EQUALS Present Jack

Jack EQUALS future Jack

* * *

'I'll get a strong, black coffee, thanks.' Sam said to the lady behind the counter of the SGC's cafeteria.

Daniel stood behind her, ordering his own coffee. 'You don't usually get a black, Sam.' They paid for their purchases and started walking to the briefing room. 'You don't even like black coffee', he remembered as Sam took a sip from her cup and made a small face. She shot him a look as if to say "don't ask". But being Daniel, he asked anyway. 'What's up, Sam? Did you have a late night or something?'

Sam glared at him as she side-stepped a Lieutenant coming through the hallway. 'You're not the only one who hasn't been sleeping well, Daniel Jackson.'

'Yeah, but I doubt it's because of a Gou'ald. Although, I did hear this Pete guy is pretty snaky.'

'And who did you hear that from. Daniel?' Sam demanded with an angry look on her face.

'Jack, that's who; when I talked to him he seemed pretty hurt, you know.' Sam shook her head in an "I can't believe I'm having this conversation." If she was any other person and at any other place she might have yelled at Daniel, asking if Colonel O'Neill expected her be some kind of nun.

But she was Major Samantha Carter – USAF, at her military base, and most likely within shouting distance of both the man in question and her boss.

It irked her that she couldn't say what she wanted to say; to Daniel and indeed to Jack. But what could she do?

'Daniel, let's try keeping focused on the matter at hand; finding the Lost City and helping Sarah.'

That shut Daniel up, and they both walked a few more brisk paces and in through the doors of the briefing room.

* * *

'Shanahan', Pete answered his cell phone as he rolled the windows of his car down.

'Hey, buddy. It's me. I got what you wanted.' Special Agent Farrity of the FBI was on the other line. A call that Pete had been waiting for.

'Just give me the highlights.

'Well there's a lot of backstop ID.'

'Works for the Air force, Deep Space Telemetry for NORAD, I know. Is that all you found?

'It's what didn't turn up that says the most. The backstop dead ends.

'She's been scrubbed?' Pete furrowed his brow in confusion.

'Yep. Someone went in the system and wiped out every possible trace of her, and left only what they want others to see. She's probably connected with some top-level stuff.

That seemed probable. 'Like what?'

'Black ops, covert units, things the government denies all knowledge of, you know what I'm saying?' If you ask me, Pete, this Major Carter's connected. You might want to back off from this one. It's way out of your league.'

Pete rolled his eyes. 'Hey, it's not like I'm dating her or anything', he said in a slightly defensive tone.

'Right.'

Pete and Farrity talked some more, chatting amicably until he saw Sam leave her house and get into her car. 'I got to go buddy.'

'Well let me know how the case goes.' Pete said goodbye and shifted his car into gear, watching intently as Sam's car pulled out of the driveway and turned onto the road.

Pete turned his engine on and, making sure that she was far enough in front, began to follow her.

* * *

'Colonel O'Neill to General Hammond's office.' O'Neill looked up from his red jello as he heard his voice on the PA. _Okaaay_? O'Neill polished off his jello, despite curious looks from the marines at the table nearby, and made his way to his CO's office.

When he reached the place he knocked on the door. 'Come in', he heard General Hammond's booming Texas voice, and opened the door. He saw that Sam was in there, but she quickly left, giving him a polite smile.

'Sir?'

General Hammond stood up to greet him. 'Sit down, Jack', he said as he made his way to the front of his desk. O'Neill sat down cautiously. 'I think I may have told you before, but anyway. I, with the president's approval, keep a tight close on Stargate Command personnel and their security.' O'Neill nodded his head. He vaguely remembered receiving the memo.

'Also, with their FBI files. I've recently been informed that a background check was undergone on Major Carter.' General Hammond picked up a piece of paper on his desk. 'The paperwork states that it was requested by a police officer of the name of Pete Shanahan.'

O'Neill looked up at this. 'Why that sneaky, sleazy, brown-nosed, bas-.'

'Son, do you know who this man is?'

O'Neill stood up, incensed by this piece of information. 'He happens to be Carter's boyfriend, Sir. They've been seeing each other for about two weeks. I just-. Gosh, what a stupid, stupid person!'

'Jack, why would Major Carter's boyfriend do a background check on her?' General Hammond's stern look changed to one of concern.

'Well, obviously he can't trust her, which makes _him_ an untrustworthy son of a-.'

'Have you met him, Colonel?' Considering the defensive insults he'd been pouring out on this guys head, he thought he'd better say yes. And technically he had met him. 'Only once, General. Briefly. Sir, are you going to tell Major Carter?'

General Hammond sighed. 'Not unless I find it necessary. I am concerned that he could be involved with the NID or an organisation that could have asked him to spy on her. Find out her secrets and the SGC's secrets. I'm waiting for information about him through police files, but until then, Colonel, this is Major Carter's personal life and I expect you to act in a respectful manner to this man should you come across him again. Let them deal with their trust issues on their own.'

'Yes, Sir.' O'Neill turned to go, but on second thought turned back to the General.

'Sir, I don't think this guy is smart enough to be with the NID. Honestly, I think he's just your average Joe, with a few issues of course. This man would have received the backstop ID in place to protect the security of the Stargate program. If he's not satisfied with the information he got, goes to more drastic things and finds something about the Stargate, not that Carter would ever tell, what action would you take?' Jack had told him somewhat of Pete's sneakiness.

'Do you thing that this man would go further, Jack. As an "average Joe"?' O'Neill pictured the man in his mind from the photo that Jack had shown him and shuddered. 'He's a cop, Sir. They have a tendency to be nosy. I think he would.'

General Hammond looked thoughtful for a moment, and then sighed. 'I'm not sure, son. I'll cross that bridge when I come to it. Oh and in the meantime, please visit Major Carter's lab. She has something to tell you with regards to tonight.'

'Sure. See you later, Sir.'

* * *

O'Neill walked out the door and headed for the lift, thinking on this new information; that Carter's boyfriend did an FBI check on her. He had known about the stalkiness, but didn't realise how low the man actually went.

He'd had his fair share of trouble with not being able to tell people about the Stargate program.

Well maybe not as much as Sam, but he knew from his own experience and from the experience of other officers that it was not always an easy thing to do. But there was bound to be some meddling individual along the line. It was just a shame that he had to be Carter's boyfriend.

He stepped into her lab, looking around for her. 'Carter?' Sam came out from the closet that she had been looking for something in. 'Hi, Sir.' She put down the big complicated thing she had in her hands. 'So what do we got?

'Well, Daniel's at his house with a team; their setting up video surveillance. They shouldn't be too much longer though. And Teal'c is...?'

'Teal'c's picking out his Krispy Kremes. He loves a good stakeout.' Sam grinned, and O'Neill gave a goofy grin back. He liked making Carter laugh even better though. 'Like a stakeout, without "steak", would just be going out.' She raised her eyebrows at him. 'Yeah, okay that was lame', he admitted. She gave a little chuckle at this and his face lit up. _Score!_

'What next?' he asked, trying to suppress the urge to tickle her to make her laugh properly.

'Well the jamming device has been installed in the surveillance van. It should prevent Osiris from beaming out, but it does have permimeter limitations.'

'And we're taking her down with these?' O'Neill picked up a dart that was lying on the desk.

'She likely has a personal shield, but we know that a tranquillizer dart will get through. At that point we hope that the Tok'ra can safely remove the symbiote and save Sarah.' O'Neill nodded. That would work.

'What about this whole Lost City deal?' She shrugged.

'We watch and see. Once in his room, Osiris won't be able to leave. It's just a question of us getting to her before she realizes that she's been made.'

'And back up? What if Osiris tries to make a run for it or something?'

'We've notified local authorities, but we don't want to do anything to alert Osiris. That's really about it, Sir.'

'You've really thought of everything, Carter. Not that I expected anything less.' He reached out and gave her shoulder a quick stroke. 'I knew I was smart when I kept you on SG-1?'

'Ah, Sir, General Hammond didn't give you a choice, remember?' O'Neill thought back to the day he had first met Sam more than seven years ago. She had been a spunky, slightly younger woman, who had not been afraid of being insubordinate and telling it like it is. _"And just because my reproductive organs are on the inside instead of the outside, doesn't mean I can't handle whatever you can handle."_ O'Neill promptly started cracking up as he thought of her comment and she waited patiently, curiously and slightly confused as he took control of himself. 'Are you okay, Sir?'

'I was just thinking of what you said when', he started laughing again. He finally managed to put the words together, and reminded Sam of her obnoxious words.

'Oh my gosh', she muttered to herself in embarrassment. 'I can't believe you remember that. I can't believe I even said that. What on Earth was I thinking?!' She covered her face, which was steadily turning bright red, with her hands. 'Gosh, I must have thought I was all that or something.'

'Well as it turns out, Carter, you happened to be "all that." Do you still have your Major Matt Mason doll or did you give it to your nephew?'

She glared mockingly at him. 'No, I gave it to my niece. What you think girls can't play with action figures.' He poked his tongue out at her.

'I didn't have a problem with woman soldiers then, I don't have a problem with women soldiers now. As long as they are competent and do their job.'

Sam grinned at him again, while he fought the urge to tickle her again. 'What about men soldiers who don't do their job, Colonel. I heard you still have mission reports to finish from before Daniel came back.'

'I thought you knew better than to listen to that old gossip mill, Carter. Maybe I should take back the "smart" comment.'

Sam "gasped" at his audacity. 'You wouldn't dare, Colonel.'

He raised his eyebrows, 'Oh, wouldn't I? I don't know, Carter. Listening to idle gossip _and_ dating that Pete guy. Maybe there is something wrong with you.' He had said it in jest, but hadn't meant to include Pete in it. He didn't even need to look at her to know that he said the wrong thing. 'I'm sorry. You know I didn't mean it like that, Carter.'

She picked nonchalantly at a loose thread on her shirt, as if what he said didn't affect her. 'But you don't like him anyway. Do you, Sir?'

'Well, I don't really know him, Carter. How is he anyway?'

'He's…' she searched her brain for the right words. 'Usually you don't let it bother you, because you know they couldn't handle the truth anyway. I… I think he could've though.' The issue had been pressing on her mind all day, and now that she was talking to someone about it she couldn't stop. 'He just doesn't believe that I work with NORAD. And he's being insistent about it. I keep telling him that I'm not allowed to tell him, but he's not satisfied with it. I do like him, but… I just don't know what to do, Sir.'

O'Neill wanted to answer her as unbiased, and as honestly as possible, but he was finding it difficult to do under the circumstances. 'I'm no relationship guru, but you say he doesn't trust you. And I'd say communication and trust are the two main factors in a relationship. One of those factors is missing from his side and are you seriously talking to him about his trust issue? Because if this relationship goes any further with you two, that I'd say you should get that out of the road.'

With this statement hanging in the air, the both left the lab to answer General Hammond's call to the briefing room.


	18. Chapter Eighteen: Pete Payback! Mwahahar

_**Chapter Eighteen**_

(AN: Just a quickie, the symbiote does not have a gender. In Jolinar's case, she was always in female hosts (except her one before Sam) so Jolinar was always a she. Osiris was originally in a male host back in ye olde Egyptian days, and he calls Isis his Queen. So while Osiris is in Sarah, Osiris is a she, though my first writing of this bit, I used he. More to come soon, I promise).

* * *

Teal'c was eating his donuts. Carter was working on some configurations for the Jamming Device. O'Neill was playing with his yo-yo. Daniel was trying to sleep. It was a strange stake-out. Strange in that it wasn't strictly conventional; conventional in his sense.

Pete's sense that is.

Pete had followed Sam; his girlfriend. It was pretty low, even for him, but she wouldn't tell him what she did, and it was his "cop instinct" to search for the answer. This was how he was finding it.

Pete pulled up to a driveway; a couple of houses behind the one Sam's truck was parked at. It was a truck that he was familiar with, and the blue light coming from the small window of the backdoor was an obvious indication of a surveillance screen. Either that or they were watching _the Simpsons._

He did think it might be potentially dangerous for him and for her if he interrupted anything. But like a cop, he was curious; and it was curiosity that made him stay and wait. He had brought a book and a cup of coffee. There was a pillow in the boot for heavens knows what reason and he rarely went anywhere without some kind of weapon. He was prepared to wait.

Apparently Sam and her team were prepared to wait as well, because morning came without any sign of change or movement, except for two figures from the van going into the house. Deep Space Telemetry? What did stakeouts have to do with Deep Space Telemetry? Pete was now more convinced than ever that Sam had been lying to him. But nothing was happening.

This was the perfect opportunity to confront Sam, and he got out of his car and walked over to the truck. She had just gotten out of it, and he called out her name. 'Sam!'

She turned around, surprised. 'Pete!' He saw her eyes widen, and she yelled out 'get down', and pulled him to the ground. Normally he would've been pleased, but not when the situation involved a crazy woman shooting at them.

* * *

'How unfortunate for you.' Osiris glared at the now, very much awake Daniel Jackson and watched with pleasure as the familiar gold orbs sprung from the device on her palm. She could tell he was in pain.

The leader of SG-1 burst into the room, and shot at her, which did not startle her at all, and she immediately flung him back with a sneer, also deflecting his bullet. She pressed the beaming device on her arm.

Nothing happened.

Knowing that the Tau'ri had something to do with this, she strode out of the room, and headed downstairs. Whatever device the Tau'ri had used to disable her beaming capabilities was sure to work only within a certain distance. Osiris quickly made her way out of the house, only catching a glance of the Shol'va. That must mean the woman was outside monitoring things.

Osiris smirked. It would not be too hard to escape her. Her host was an exceptionally strong woman. When she had first taken over her, Sarah Gardner had fought with great determination, but then Osiri' consciousness took command and she had stayed mostly dormant during the past three years.

She had been told that Major Carter was also a strong woman, in mind and body, and she had come across her before, but she would squash her as she had done with Sarah Gardner.

Osiris walked outside and immediately spotted the woman and fired. Major Carter yelled something to a man that neither her nor her host was familiar with. They both started shooting at her, but she had activated her shield a while ago.

They were uselessly firing at her, but she had to do something before the Colonel and the Shol'va came out. Osiris' eyes glowed as her gaze fixed on the petrol tank of the van that the man was using as a shield. She raised her hand to shoot when a new figure caught her attention, standing between her two opponents.

'Sir, how did you get here?' the woman asked O'Neill. But was it O'Neill?

The man's appearance shocked her. Had she not rendered him unconscious moments before? Major Carter was distracted by his sudden appearance, the man just stood there, but Osiris thought no more of it. This was the chance she needed.

The whole though process had only taken the Gou'ald seconds, but it was those few, precious seconds after, that changed circumstances.

Osiris pushed Carter and O'Neill back using the power of the hand device and ran with speed to the man, who was obviously taken aback by all this, and who probably knew nothing of the Stargate's existence.

She prepared herself, sound goodbye to her hose and launched herself in the neck of the man.

Osiris didn't have time to readjust to his new body, so he scrambled towards Sarah's lifeless body and took the hand device off her arm. He made for the shooting ring, but he saw the Shol'va come out and decided to run for it instead.

This man was fit, and Osiris ran fast, gasping at the closeness of some of the gun shots.

He was quickly out of the reach of the bullets and crouched behind a bush to catch his breath and try beaming out. It didn't work.

Osiris cursed, and continued running, aware of the fact that he was being chased after. He raced through the mind of the man, looking for something to use to his advantage.

His name was Pete.

His occupation was a law enforcer; a policeman.

Perhaps his situation wasn't so dire. Osiris scouted the area, and slowed down. He must have run a kilometre or so; the beaming device should be in use and he went to work it again.

'Sir, raise your hands and put whatever that thing on your hand is down!' A voice barked at him, and he could feel his host mentally rolling his eyes as two officers came over to him.

* * *


	19. Chapter Nineteen: The Knockout

AN: In _endgame _it says that the beamer can only take one person up at a time. For my purposes it's a safeguard that Osiris put in, but if it is her DNA and someone else, then that's okay. The other times in Endgame it wasn't with Osiris' DNA.

_Previously on Changing the Past:_

Osiris pushed Carter and O'Neill back using the power of the hand device and ran with speed to the man

She prepared herself, said goodbye to her host and launched herself into the neck of the man…

'Sir, raise your hands and put whatever that thing on your hand is down!' A voice barked at him, and he could feel his host mentally rolling his eyes as two officers came over to him…

* * *

_**CHAPTER NINETEEN**_

'What is the nature of your business here and why were you running? These are acts of suspicion and we have been notified to protect the area at this time. And put that gold hand thing down now!'

Osiris switched his dual tones to one tone. 'Officers, I'm part of this operation.' He reached his pocket and showed them Pete's ID.

They inspected it carefully and Osiris tried to keep his patience in check.

'Alright sorry, man. It's just the haircut you know. It makes you look shifty. Have you ever thought about a MacGyver mullet?' Osiris and Pete scowled as the two officers laughed and went off together.

It was this impromptu pause that gave Jack and the others momentum as they stealthily followed Osiris.

Jack was nearly running out of breath as he leapt forward and tackled Osiris. Both the symbiote and the host had been schooled in physical combat, and he lashed out at Jack, receiving in turn, a blow in the stomach. He heard Major Carter cry out, but Jack held his ground as Osiris struggled. In the midst of the fighting, Osiris' careful tactics, resulted in activating the beaming device, and Sam and Teal'c watched in horror as they were both taken up to Osiris' ship.

It was a split second before they rematerialised, but Jack's reflexes were still as sharp as ever, and his assault continued.

The two fought hard and unrelenting. Osiris was a blur of speed, keeping Jack constantly on the move. Jack beat the attacks off, but only just, and Osiris worked himself ever closer towards the hand device still on the floor, and Jack's weak point. _This is Pete!_ He thought. _I need to take out Pete! _The thought was what he needed to gain the upperhand in the fight, and with a newly inspired extra force Jack managed to pin Osiris down.

'I want to talk to your host', he said breathlessly. Osiris glared at him defiantly, but then his eyes flashed and Pete said, 'yes?'

'You are the biggest idiot, you know! If you had trusted Sam, you wouldn't be in this mess! Screw you for interfering!' Jack punched him in the stomach. 'And screw you for hurting Sam!' Jack punched him again.

'If you're so obsessed with her, then why don't you just sleep with her and have it done with!' Pete sneered. But before Jack could hit him again, Osiris took over again and scrambled for the hand device; pushing Jack back angrily with its force.

Satisfied, Osiris made for the controls of the ship, when he was launched at by a determined and ruthless Jack.

'Fool! Anubis will hear of this impudence! And he will honour me for bringing him the infamous Jack O'Neill.' These were Osiris' final words as Jack hit him hard on the head and he fell unconscious.

Weariness overpowered him and using Pete/Osiris' DNA, he activated the beaming device and they were both let back down to Earth.

Sam and Teal'c were standing there waiting. They'd also had the foresight to put the SGC's ambulance on stand by.

At the sight of them lying on the grass like that, Sam gave a startled cry and Teacl'c helped Jack up, asking if he was okay.

'He needs a tranquiliser dart, Carter.' Jack gasped out. Sam nodded and kneeled down next to him, taking a dart out of her pocket.

Jonas, Martouf, Narim. These were men she had feelings for; and now Pete lay there, perhaps to be numbered with them.

Sam shook her head and administered the dart. It wouldn't do to think like this. She stood up and allowed the paramedics to take him to the van with Sarah who they had picked up previously.

'Did you want to ride with him, ma'am?' Lieutenant Rogers asked.

'Yes, alright.' Daniel and already volunteered to got with Sarah as well, and so it was arranged that Teal'c and Jack would go back to the SGC together in O'Neill's car, that Jack had used last night. They said goodbye to them after reassuring Sam that the Tok'ra were sure to help and started walking back.

'Colonel O'Neill, from which year do you come from?'

Jack was hardly surprised by the comment. After all, Teal'c had administered to O'Neill's injuries shortly before he had begun following Osiris. Teal'c was many things, but dumb was not one of them. '06', he answered. 'Look, T. I'll explain everything to you and Daniel, but please let me explain to Sam.' Teal'c nodded, trusting his friend.

They met up with O'Neill at Daniel's house, and he drove them to the base as Jack told his story.

'T, you were there when Sam and I were retested for Zaytarc's, weren't you?'

'I was Jack O'Neill.'

'You told me that you comforted Sam when I went missing that time with Maybourne, and you felt my frustration when she went lost on the Prometheus a short while back.'

Teal'c nodded. 'I did.'

'Well my feelings for her run a lot deeper than that, and I think you know. Truth is I love her.

'In my timeline, she was engaged to Pete Shanahan - that guy who Osiris jumped into. I loved her so much and she... I don't know.' Jack shook his head, feeling angry with himself all over again. 'The point is: I didn't do anything about it. I went to her engagement party, I went to their wedding too, for crying out loud, and wished them well.'

'In other words, you were an idiot, Jack O'Neill?'

'Yeah, that's a way to put it.' Jack took in a sharp breath. 'I realised a bit too late that I can't live without her. Sounds very Barry Manilow, I know. I came back here using an - well I came back. It was selfish of me to use it for my own means, and maybe I took it too far. I thought that if Pete didn't get hurt like he did in my timeline, he wouldn't have to be told about the Stargate, and maybe Sam wouldn't feel obliged to keep him on, or whatever.

'But I want to love her. I want to stare at her smiling, and not feel like I'm doing something wrong. I want to hold her when I'm relieved she's come back okay.' Jack ran a hand through his hair, speaking more to himself than to Teal'c.

'Wanting that is not necessarily wrong, Jack O'Neill. I have always considered Major Carter to be a fine woman, and I think you would be very suited for each other. I have thought that for some time, and I believe General Hammond shares my sentiments.'

O'Neill took his eyes off the road and looked at Teal'c. 'Really? Do you think he would...?'

'Of that I'm unsure O'Neill.'

'But do not just wait for things to happen.' The three of them did not speak again until they reached Cheyenne Mountain where O'Neill turned down a dirt road on the mountain face. Are you good to walk the rest of the way?

'Sure.' Jack started to undo his seat belt.

'Hey, um, I thought Daniel would probably see you in the ambulance so I told him not to say anything to Sam if he did. And Sam saw me getting hit on the video in the van, so I think you should probably tell her too.' O'Neill suggested.

Jack nodded curtly. 'Don't worry; I won't be leaving you to clean up my mess.'

'I know you won't. You're me remember.'

'Or the other way 'round. Thanks, T. It's good to see you again, buddy.'

'Goodbye, Jack O'Neill. I hope everything goes according to plan.'

Jack got out of the car and shut the door and watched it drive away. With a huge sigh he started walking to the clearing and the puddlejumper.

Though O'Neill and Teal'c were reassuring, the guilty feeling was not going away. He'd be lying if he said he hadn't enjoyed beating the crap out of Pete; and Osiris being in there was an added bonus, but he had never meant for it to get this far. He knew it was a really bad thing that Osiris had decided to jump into Pete.

He saw Sam's hurt look as the paramedics had placed him into the ambulance. What if she really had loved him? What if Cassie, General Hammond, Teal'c, Daniel and Jacob were all wrong?

Jack shook his head at himself and pulled the puddle jumper remote out of his pocket to make it visible and allow him entry.

Even if that had been the case in the future, this was two and a half years before and Sam had only just begun to go out with him. And like he had said to O'Neill. She didn't know what it was like to be with him yet. She didn't know what she was missing, so she couldn't make the distinction between happiness with Pete and happiness with him.

Though it sounded like he was full of himself, he'd had countless talkings from the afore mentioned people about both his and Sam's stupidness/stubbornness.

Jack pushed all the doubts to the back of his mind and pulled out a pillow from the shelf of the puddle-jumper. He could have a nap until O'Neill radioed in on how Pete and Sam were.

Having to stake out a stake out was hard work.


	20. Chapter Twenty: Because Of You

AN: OMG she updated!!! CharmedAli - I wasn't back when you said I was, but now I am back for good. I'm on uni holidays. I really want to finish this story before they end, and I plan on writing half a chapter a day. So far so good. Plus Pete has been bugging me to get this done. Literally. He's on these dog food ads that are sooo corny and makes me shudder 'you only think you're getting spoiled, yes you do'. And he makes that stupid face. Every time I see it on TV. I think, I should be typing this up instead. So now you have a reason to thank Pete.  
:) Happy reading!

* * *

'Dad!' As Jacob Carter/Selmak stepped out of the 'gate, Sam came up to him, hugging her father tightly blinking furiously at the tears forming in her eyes. 'Are you okay, Sammy?' Jacob asked his daughter. 'We came as soon as we could. I hope we can help.'

'It's just enough that you're here, dad.' Sam felt like a little girl again, clinging to her daddy when he came back from a long mission like she had used to.

It had been a tough day, and though he was under sedative, Osiris was still in some control of the body.

Sarah had woken up only after a couple of hours of being in the infirmary and Daniel was taking very good care of her as she recovered from such a traumatic experience. It would be a long journey before Sarah would feel stable again.

Stable.

Something that Sam definitely was not at the moment. Sam led her dad to the infirmary, giving a brief recount of how her boyfriend had gotten like that, not mentioning the fact that he wasn't even meant to have been there.

'Its okay, Sam. I'm sure I will be fine. How about you go have some rest while I take care of him. I'll come find you once I'm finished.' Sam hesitated, then yawned and kissed her father on the cheek. 'Okay, I'll see you later, dad.' She walked away and Jacob frowned as he stepped into the infirmary and saw Pete.

He was bound quite tightly, even though the Gou'ald was less active. Pete's eyes flashed as Jacob came to stand above him. 'I'm Jacob Carter, Sam's father.'

'Oh…' Pete stared around stupidly. 'Where exactly am I?'

'The question you should be asking is how did you get here?!' Jacob nearly growled. George had let him know in the call to the Tok'ra about the background check. All that this man was scum.

_Jacob, forget about that now. Just get Osiris out of him._ Selmak chided him.

Jacob sighed and waited as Janet administered the sedative, and they were moved to an isolation room. As Selmak took over so did his emotions, and using the necessary equipment to perform the task, he and Doctor Frasier removed the symbiote from Pete's body. Given the nature of it, it was quite an excruciatingly long surgery and lasted for well over an hour. He had determined that Osiris would be stubborn to get out, but Jacob was unprepared for just how difficult it would be. He was exceptionally careful, though considering what he'd heard of the man he wouldn't have felt any guilt if the surgery hadn't turned out well.

But it was over. Osiris was gone, and Pete was still asleep from the sedative.

'Thankyou, Doctor Frasier. You helped me admirably.'

The petite doctor gave a small smile and began clearing up the instruments. 'Do you think he'll be alright? For a while in there, the symbiote was holding on so tightly I was afraid it would damage the spinal cord. I'd like to do a CT scan and an MRI as well, to make sure nothing was hurt.'

'That would be wise, Doctor Frasier.' Selmak said. 'My instruments tell me that there is a possibility of memory loss in the cerebral cortex. The symbiote was very old, being kept in stasis for thousands of years. It was only in Doctor Gardner for three years, which isn't very long compared to usual standards. The sudden jump into this man did not help either. When a symbiote enters a new host, adequate time must be taken to readjust oneself into the body. SG-1 was chasing after him, so it is unlikely that he had a chance to do that.' Janet nodded.

'Yes, that accounts for the difficulty of the operation. You said there was a possibility of neural damage? I'll look for that in the scans.' She finished clearing up her things. 'Perhaps you should get some rest now, or see Sam.'

Selmak bowed and Jacob took dominance. 'Thankyou, Doctor Frasier. I think I'll go check on Sam.'

* * *

They parted ways, and Jacob hurried as quickly as he could to Sam's office. The operation was the highest on his priority list, but now that was out of the way his daughter was the next. She wasn't in her office, but after questioning some people, he found her in the gym, winding down on the gym ball with muscle exercises after her workout. Slightly sweaty and smelly, she greeted her dad enthusiastically. 'How did the operation go? Is Pete alright?' She led her father to one of the benches on the side.

Jacob gave Sam a basic run down of the surgery, also making her aware of his concerns with Pete's neurological operations. Sam looked worried and pensive as she listened. When Jacob had finished, she merely pulled her legs up against her body and crossed her arms against her knees letting out a sigh. 'It's happening again, dad. Another man I care about is hurt because of me.'

'Because of you, Sam? What was he doing there in the first place? I didn't think ordinary cops had such a high clearance.'

'I don't know, dad. But I intend on asking him when he wakes up.

'How do you think he got there?'

'I don't know.' Sam heaved a huge sigh. 'Maybe I don't want to know.'

'Sam, you are one of the most smartest people I know. What you just said doesn't make sense.'

Sam leaned further into her knees. 'He was a bit… sceptical of my job. It was kind of a sore point for him, and he made it clear that he didn't believe the cover story. Maybe… I just don't know. I don't want to think about it, I just want to… not think.' Her distress was obvious and Jacob debated with Selmak about whether or not he should tell her, and his points won out.

'Sam… I don't really know how to tell you this, but I think you should know; Shanahan did a background check on you through the FBI. George told me. It's quite possible that he was, well, stalking you to find out the truth.' Jacob gently put a hand on his daughters shoulder as she turned away from his gaze, trying to process this new information.

'It was despicably low of him, and I think he deserves what he got.' _I don't think your helping, old man._ Selmak tried to control his anger.

'Well… maybe he didn't deserve to have a snake in him; he's kind of one himself anyway.'

'Dad.' Sam's dangerously low voice was her first response to the news. 'Can you just be quiet, please?' In her quietness and half listening to her dad, Sam had been trying to remember all the times that she and Pete had shared, where he had mentioned being disgruntled about her occupation. The one coming to the forefront of her mind was at the Anniversary party that they had gone too, how she had wished she could tell him the truth.

After his ordeal, now he would inevitably have to be told the truth.

'Sam, are you alright?' As she looked at her father, who despite his earlier disdain of Pete showed concern for her, the need to hug someone tightly overwhelmed and she found herself leaning into his open arms and burying her face into his chest, crying like she hadn't done in ages.

'Oh, Sam', Jacob said softly. 'I'm sorry', he kissed her forehead, prepared to do so for however long it took her to finish. 'I'm sorry you're not happy, my Sam.' He wouldn't whisper that age old cliché that everything will be alright; he knew it would turn out right someday. He did however whisper that age old phrase that let Sam know he would be there to comfort her.

'I love you, Sam.'

* * *

Expect the next update around the weekend! 


	21. Chapter TwentyOne: Poor Janet

I haven't been really feeling the stargate love lately. Now we're onto season 10 and though it's very cool – I loved the Atlantis crossover – I'm a bit wary of it.

Also life has been interesting. This guy from church that I like/d very much got married a couple of months ago. He's one of the best guys I know, and his wife is lovely and perfect for him… so I was having a bit of a Jack moment. (not so angsty though – just disappointment that I never got a chance with him). I'm getting over it, I've started going out with people. Namely one new brother-in-law of that guy. Ironically his name is Pete. How twisty, eh?! He invited me to his sister's birthday party as well, and took the liberty of showing me all the wedding photos. How nice of him! Lol Ah, well. Just a little bit of my plot creeping into my life. Next thing you know, I'll be going back in time to when I first met him at the start of last year and get him there :D

* * *

**CHAPTER 21**

After having keyed Daniel in with everything that had been going on, O'Neill took the liberty of contacting Jack via radio. 'Jack, are you there?' After about a minute he answered, slightly grumpy.

'You woke me up. What did you want?'

'Jacob came and did the operation. Osiris is out of him, but Shanahan is still out of it. I told Daniel pretty much everything. You've made quite a mess of things, you know.'

'Yeah, I know.' His voice was laced with regret. 'Is Sam okay?'

'I don't know really? She's been in the gym with her dad for a while. Just talking, I think. What are you going to do?'

'I'm going to talk to her myself, after Shanahan wakes up. If she asks or says anything about there being two of us, I'll tell her the truth. If not… then I will tell her in the future.'

O'Neill nodded, though Jack couldn't see it.

'What does Daniel think of it?'

'Well for one, he said "you're an idiot for not listening to him when Sam got engaged." Because he would obviously had something to say as he always does.'

Jack gave a small laugh.

'Hey, how about you nip to the future and see how things are going?'

'No', Jack said firmly. 'I'm not going to go back until this is all over, and I can stay for good.'

'Alright then. That's probably better anyway. If you went back to the future and everything was right you'd probably just stay there. And I'd be none the wiser.'

With nothing much else to say to each other, the conversation quickly ended with Jack making one more request of O'Neill. It probably wasn't necessary; O'Neill would have done it anyway.

'Take care of her.'

'I will.'

* * *

True to his word and himself, O'Neill had been joining Sam's vigil over Pete. He didn't do it for Pete of course; he did it to be close to her, to be able to comfort her. It seemed unlike Sam, but she had been constantly close to tears since the discussion with her father two days ago. General Hammond had suggested speaking to the SGC's counsellor, but she shook her head vehemently, claiming that she only needed her dad and her friend's support.

Normally she didn't like it when they "tiptoed through the eggshells' so to speak, but she did need their support; just as long as they didn't tell her to "take it easy."

O'Neill had been with her most of the day in the infirmary, only leaving her side to get them some lunch.

It was later in the afternoon when they were sitting with Pete, that he finally showed some movement. It wasn't enough for him to wake up, but it gave her some hope, and Janet predicted that it would only be a couple of days more that he would regain consciousness.

'It shouldn't have taken him this long to wake up, and I can't do any scans until he's been awake for at least 12 hours, but I think there may have been some damage caused that is preventing him from waking sooner.' she explained to the pair, then smiled sympathetically at Sam.

Sam nodded, but didn't make a single remark as she left the room, presumably to go to her lab.

Janet stared quizzically at O'Neill who just shrugged at her. 'She's handling it, I think. In her own special way.' He stood up and left the room to follow her.

* * *

Jacob walked into Sam's lab; his hear breaking as he saw his only daughter asleep at her desk with tear stains on her cheeks and on the paper under her face. _She has been through much._ Selmak commented. Jacob sighed, 'yes.'

He went to pick her up, but she was too heavy for him. He stroked her blonde hair. 'My little girl, I can't tuck you in anymore.' The wistful moment was broken by O'Neill walking in the room. He stopped when he saw Jacob, but Jacob turned around.

'Jack, can you help me take her to the infirmary. She needs to sleep properly and she can't get that sitting at her desk.'

Jack took a sharp breath and gathered her in his arms. Together the two men walked to the infirmary, Jacob making sure that her legs didn't hit into anything. He didn't do his job competently enough though, as her foot hit the elevator door and Sam woke. She looked up and saw his face. 'Jack?' His eyes widened at the term and gave a quick glance at Jacob who was watching his child intently. Jack turned to look at Sam again. She had gone back to sleep.

They stepped out of the elevator and reached the infirmary without another word. As Janet came over Jack placed her on an empty bed and drew the blanket over her, resisting following Jacob's example and stroking her hair. 'Colonel', Janet came up to them. 'Is she alright?'

'Jacob found her asleep in her lab; we thought she'd appreciate a proper sleep.'

Janet looked over her anxiously.

'Jacob Carter to the control room.' The PA called him and he gave Janet an apologetic smile and left. O'Neill turned back to face Janet.

'I'm really worried about her, Colonel. She didn't even tell me about Pete until the day before the stakeout. She's barely said two words to me at all during the last couple of days.' She sat down beside him. 'Sam's my best friend, and I haven't seen her like this in ages. Not since… you and Maybourne got stuck on that moon.'

Jack nodded. 'Me too. She's… she's stable though, I think. She's had a lot to process over the past couple of days and I don't suppose I've made things any easier. Probably more confusing actually.'

Janet felt a little weird asking him 'why'. She was closer to him and SG-1 then she was to her other patients, but even so, she wondered whether it was too personal or not. She was however, Sam's best friend, and wanted to know.

'I caught her humming in the lift and she told me about Pete. A couple of weeks ago it was. I thought it was a good thing for her so I acted happy for her.'

'I could have told you that wasn't what she wanted, Colonel.'

'I know. Someone else told me though. I went to my aunt and uncle's 50th anniversary party and Sam and Pete were there and we danced…

'Janet, does Sam ever say anything to you about me?'

'Well she's not really supposed to, is she? Sometimes she does though. When you got back from the moon, she came to me later and had another good cry. Said something about having dinner with you.'

'That's right. Teal'c and Jonas came later.'

'Jack' – she hardly ever called him that – 'I think, if you…' she searched for the right words to say. 'I think if you put aside the fact that there are regulations and everything, all this anguish and keeping feelings hidden, could easily be done away with and I could see you guys truly happy together as you both deserve to be.

'I like it best when you guys joke around together and let loose…you used to do that.'

Janet looked at him sadly and surprised both him and herself by enveloping him in a hug. 'Please, Jack', she said, her voice muffled in the sleeve of his shirt. 'Take care of her.'

Jack felt tears in his eyes as he hugged her tightly, only just realising that she did not have very much longer to live.

He knew he was walking a fine line by being there anyway, but to interfere with the death of someone, even someone he loved… it just seemed wrong. 'Janet, I will make things right with Sam. And even though I give you grief as a patient, I do care about you.' Close to crying, which he had done when she had died, he pulled back.

'Very much. And if not for me, I'll make things right for you. Soon.'

Janet smiled at him, a little unsettled. 'I should like to see it happen, Jack.'

He frowned…that would be in less than a month. He took a deep breath. And fought back his tears. 'You will, Janet.'


	22. A little note

Last chapter - ages ago I know - I said that "I haven't been really feeling the stargate love lately." well up until a couple of weeks ago that still was true. but now uni's over again, and FINALLY got my liscence so I dropped over to my friends house and borrowed season 7 off her. I'd forgottten how much I missed the team cooleness that existed between thsoe four. not that Vala and Cam aren't cool as well. :D Anyway, I'm loving season 7. It's pretty cool as you are all well aware. But now i know the context of Chimera in amongst all the Anubis stuff is happening... a little iffy with the whole plot of Changing the Past, but as the authoress I have the power to change stuff, which I have and will. Just have to go and edit a couple of stuff.

Anyway, my three younger sisters have been using the computers a lot (why they get precedence over me, the oldest at home, I don't know), so I haven't had much of a chancer to type, but I have been doing a lot of writing, and then the typing will come later when I fiinally get a laptop for Christmas!!! I'm very excited - can you feel it? (edit: I am using it right now - it's very awesome)!

However, a little bit of the plot, I'm not really sure where to go with it. There's the issue of Jack's going forwards in time to when he left - rather like Back to the Future, or Harry Potter. Or like Moebius, Daniel just stayed there in Egypt for the rest of his life, and then was re-born into different situations. So will Jack just stick around, and O'Neill takes the reins on this one? That sounds kind of weird.

OR

Would you like Jack to go forwards to his time, after everything has been fixed up and then get told, by Sam presumably of how they properly got together in a flash back. Or would you rather it happen now? Is this making sense?

Oh, and I'm really sorry I haven't updated in ages - life has been very much happening for the past three plus months... and with some stuff that's just happened, I'm not feeling very into the whole 'love' thing either. I'm a little bit cynical but not bitter, so if I don't update soon, (though I'm nearly finished writing a chapter) it's because I don't have the inspiration to get them together. And also, when I watched Chimera for the first time in ages, I didn't feel repulsed by the Pete-nes. I actually (don't hate me for this) thought that they would be good together... I know it was very weird. Anyway, I don't know if this is making sense to you, but now that I am nearly recovered from the New Years Eve and New Years Night parties, I will most likely update on Sunday.

However, I have determination to finish this before the 20th of January, which you may know will the the three year anniversary of when I first posted this story. Very sad I know... oh well.

HAPPY NEW YEAR! Hope your holidays are awesome, and everything goes well this year for you all

JamSack


	23. Chapter Twenty Two: See Ya Later Dad

AN: Yay, it's Sunday and I'm updating like I said. Let's hope it continues! it would have been updated sooner only I fell asleep and had a weird dream about some girl I sort of know, but don't know on some Stargate Forum who came to visit me, only she wasn't who I thought she was. And then we met up with Jack who said something about chocolate marshmallows that sounded very tempting, and so we all had chocolate marshmalow icecream - it was good. and then I woke up. Just proof that I have been watching way too much Stargate lately... a lot of my dreams this week has been stargate related.

Anyway, I am going to update tomorrow too, as I pretty much finished the next chapter except for a small part I have to write... and then I have to write a big scene... more of that later. Right now, onto the story... again. And this time I'm back for good I swear. :D

Oh, and props to the writers of Grace and Threads, for allowing me to "borrow" some of their stuff, which by the way is not mine.

* * *

**Chapter 22**

After his brief escapade into the SGC, Jack knew that he should wait until Pete was recovered and on his way before he made a move to a reconciliation with Sam.

O'Neill stayed. After the talk with Janet, things seemed to be looking up.

Pete had woken up for about two seconds and then he had gone back to a peaceful and healing sleep.

Jacob was sticking around so he could monitor "the patient" and help speed things up with the healing device. As a member of the Tok'ra high council he was also taking part in the negotiations surrounding the breach of security that had recently taken place on the Beta site. As Sam had not been available, other people had been working on the prototype that had been completed just before the attack on the site. Jacob was also involved with the heated discussions involving the disbanding of the Tok'ra/Earth Alliance that had existed well for nigh on three years. It was not a good time for it, but it seemed to be inevitable, and he helped as much as he could, while still being able to support Sam.

Sam was no longer always in tears; whether it was because she felt better or because she was shutting it all in, O'Neill was unsure. He was glad that Jacob was staying however.

It had been five days since the initial incident now. O'Neill was waiting in the infirmary while Sam had gone to the commissary. All of a sudden Pete's heart rate increased and he woke up with a start.

'Doc!' O'Neill called out and stood up, watching him carefully.

'Shanahan, I'm Colonel O'Neill, you are in the infirmary of our military base. How are you feeling?'

Pete sat up cautiously. 'A military base? How come?'

'You were injured, and Sam and I work here at Cheyenne. And you are under the care of one of the best doctors in the (galaxy).'

'What a nice compliment, Sir.' Janet came up behind him to check his vitals. 'I'm Doctor Janet Frasier. Colonel, did you want to get Sam?'

O'Neill left the room, but not before he heard him ask, 'Who's Sam?'

* * *

'Colonel?' Sam came into the corridor carrying two cups of coffee.

'Pete's awake. And speaking.'

Trying not to show her anxiety she handed him the cups and jogged down the hallway. O'Neill followed her, waiting for and fearing her reaction. He watched her step in the room, and leant in the doorway, quietly sipping the coffee that Sam had brought him.

'Pete! I'm so glad you're awake. Are you alright?' It was quite clear that he was puzzled.

'I feel alright now, Sam', he joked, trying to hide his uncertainty and hoping that he had surmised correctly, that she was indeed, "Sam."

Jack could feel the relief flooding through her. 'Thank goodness you remember! I was so worried you wouldn't. Can I get you anything? You must be hungry. We only have cafeteria food I'm afraid, but when you get cleared I promise I'll take you out for some real food.'

A rush of words passed through her lips. Pete understood them, but he didn't know why she was saying them to him. All he knew is that she was promising him dinner…. And that she was worried he didn't remember something. Well she was kind of right to worry about that.

'So where exactly am I?'

'Cheyenne mountain complex – it's where I work.'

'Oh.'

O'Neill didn't know why he did it, but he set the coffee on a table and put an arm on Sam's back. 'We're glad you're okay, Pete.'

The uncertainty resurfaced. Colonel O'Neill was being somewhat possessive. Maybe Sam was only a friend. Sam… Carter? He mused in his mind. Mark's sister. Sam placed her hand on his looking oddly at the Colonel.

'Sam, I would like to tell you I remember, but all I know is that you're Mark's sister. I don't know what I am doing in Cheyenne or why you're being so familiar with me either. That's all, I'm sorry.'

Sam silently withdrew her hand, not sure of what to make of this.

'Janet?' she looked up to her friend questioningly.

'We'll have to look you over, Mr. Shanahan, to see exactly what has happened, but you seem to be alright, except for…'

'The fact that I seem to be missing something'. Pete said somewhat tersely.

'Is it alright for Dad to look him over, or should we wait?' O'Neill asked.

Janet did some careful calculating. 'It would be best to wait for a while. Sam, can I speak to you outside?'

'Sure.' Sam followed her compliantly to Janet's office where they could not be overheard.

'Sam, it seems that he has had some memory loss. I don't know what you want to do, but from what I've heard, he's a pretty inquisitive man.

'It doesn't look like he remembers anything from before you met him a couple of weeks ago.

'Now you'll have to talk this over with General Hammond, but at this point, it is possible to give a viable alibi and send him on his way with little harm to himself. Perhaps there is still a chance you could resume your relationship; however there would be added strain on the issue of this incident that he can't remember and also you're the issue of your job-.'

'Hang on, Janet.' Sam interrupted. 'How do you know all this?'

'Well, Sam. If you won't tell me much, there are three other people who know enough between them to let me know. And can you deny that he's been pushing the subject of your work? Why else would he have been near Daniel's house?'

A look at Sam's reflective face told Janet that Sam would not refute that point.

'As I was saying, if you chose the second option and resume your relationship with Pete, then it would probably be more of an issue and there is a possibility of another incident happening. I haven't got an option three yet. Maybe you could come up with something.

'We'd still have to check with both Jacob and the MRI scans to see if there is a possibility of him regaining those memories, but I think General Hammond and the President would prefer if they did not have to get him to sign a confidentiality agreement.'

Sam eyed her friend warily. 'Well you seem to have this all thought out conveniently.'

'Well, we knew that memory loss was a possibility, and in this profession we must consider all the possibilities.'

For the first time in five days, Sam gave a laugh, even if it was a weak and tired laugh. 'And which one would you have me choose, Janet? No, not as a doctor or a member of this facility, but as a friend. Tell me your opinion.'

Janet sat down, staring at her empty coffee mug. 'Sam, I honestly can't tell you that. Not until I know Pete better. I know what I've heard of him has been a little biased, and I know that it's nice to feel cared for and special. I can say after seven years, that if it weren't for Cassie, I may have gone a little crazy without having someone to come home to. I get that, Sam. But honey, can he honestly fill the gap you've been trying to fill all these years?'

Sam sat down in front of her. 'No, I don't think he can. I want him to but…' Janet carefully took her friends hand. 'Sam, why don't you let the man who belongs there fill that gap?'

* * *

'Jacob. How did the examination go?' Dr. Frasier asked as they both stood in her office. 'Is there a chance of him recovering his memories?'

Jacob began putting away the instruments he had used. 'My scanner tells me that his brain activity in the cerebral cortex has decreased, and also in capacity as well. With the healing device, Selmak and I have made sure he will retain his subsequent memories. From what both I and Jack have gathered, the last thing he remembers is being given the assignment from Denver PD to this area, and checking into his motel. I don't know what Sam has decided yet, but General Hammond has arranged for two officers to rid the motel room of any information to do with Sam or her work at her notice. It all depends on her decision.'

Janet nodded. 'I have discussed the options with her already. I think that Sam knows how to make the right choice for her, and how best to do it without any outside influence.'

'Are you hinting that I should step back in this part, Janet?'

'Not entirely. I know most of us here don't have a very high opinion of him. We know what he did, and she knows it too. And you've voiced your displeasure about him already; I just think it might be best if you just leave her on her own with this decision. Of course we'll be there to support her if she asks.'

'Even if she makes the wrong decision?'

'That's all relative, Jacob. We don't entirely know him. Yes he's a sneaky, brown-noser', she said as if it was completely obvious, 'but if he has any other major character flaws, I have no problem with letting her know. Other than that, leave her to it.'

'You're a good friend to her, Janet. Thankyou', he said smiling at her. 'I guess I'll have to find out her decision later though. I won't be able to have much contact with Earth for a while now that the Tork'ra/Earth Alliance is in trouble.' He gave her a friendly pat on the shoulder. 'I'll see you later.' Jacob left the room, not knowing that this would be the last time he would see her again.

* * *

'Sam.' He stood in the doorway of her lab. 'I have to leave very soon. Are you going to see me off? And what are you doing in your lab? I thought the doctor and I told you to stop working so hard!'

'Oh, dad, you sound just like the Colonel. Always telling me to get a life.' She stood up and they slowly started walking to the gate room together.

'Well, "the Colonel" is right. You should listen to him more often.' She chuckled and put an arm around his shoulder.

'So, Pete? Is he staying or is he going, Sam?'

'Well he has to stay here until Janet's cleared him.'

'You know what I mean, Sam.'

'I don't know really know yet.'

'The man's already been awake for more than a day. You'll have to tell him something otherwise he'll start getting suspicious... again.' He could not help putting the last word in.

'I'll let you know, Dad. When I know...' She opened the door to the gate room.

'I'm afraid, kiddo, there will be minimal contact with the Tok'ra from now on. General Hammond can explain all the specifics to you later, but The Tok'ra council are unhappy with the alliance, and think that they can do things better on their own… I think it was inevitable. They'd been talking about for a while now. But I think it's best if Selmak and I stay with the Tok'ra and at least try to mend some fences. I'm not ready to give up on this just yet.'

'I'll miss you… When this whole thing blows over, you should come back for a nice visit. I'm sure the Colonel would love to throw you a "shindig."' She had yet again brought "the Colonel" into the conversation, which did not go unnoticed by her father.

'Sam, I know you love your job, and I know that there's a lot more at stake now with Anubis, but don't let rules stand in your way.'

'What are you talking about?' She asked as they stood by the now active Stargate that was now emitting soft lights that danced reflected upon their faces. 'You deserve to be happy, and to love someone. And be loved in return.'

'Dad, I am happy.' He looked pointedly up at the control room window where Colonel O'Neill stood watching and she followed his gaze. 'I love you, kiddo.' He pulled her into a tight hug and kissed her softly on the cheek.

'Love you, dad.' He let go of her and started walking towards the gate, but turned around and added as if on after thought. 'I'll get back to you about that shindig.' And then he was gone, leaving Sam alone in the gate room, now surrounded by shadows.

_

* * *

Please Review. Reviews make me happy :)_


	24. Chapter TwentyThree: Worth the Risk

**Chapter 23**

AN: Yes yes!! I'm so excited I FINALLY saw unending! I was sceptical at first at V/D but got slowly into it. Momento Mori was very cool. But I would have so kicked Daniel's butt had he not kissed Vala. Yes I cheered! (but then it got sad… I'm still watching it even as I type this). Aww but it changed…

And now back to my one true shipping love: Sam and Pete cough cough Sam and Jack.

Ed: Okay, I wanted to upload this before I leave tomorrow. Long Weekend, Happy Australia day to the Aussie readers. 6 hour return trip in the car so I'll have lots of time to write :) should make you happy.

Disclaimer: Stargate is not mine, no matter how much I wish it was. However, Jeff is mine. Oh, how I wish he was real.

* * *

Sam pulled her body furiously through the water with her arms. Take a breath, stroke, take a breath, stroke. She found the methodical movements of the free-style somewhat relaxing as she swam in the pool at her local gym.

She also found that it was easier for her to think like this, and away from the SGC. And she had a lot to think about apparently.

Not only was her dad going to be even more absent from her life at this time when she needed him more than ever, but she had to make a decision that could significantly alter a man's life.

She reached the end of the pool and automatically changed to breast-stroke, allowing herself to glide through the cool water, letting it wash over her.

It wasn't an easy decision by any means, but one that had been designated to her. He didn't remember anything from his past three weeks at Colorado Springs, not even her.

Really, it could be a blessing in disguise. As awful as the experience would have been, it was probably better that he didn't remember being taken host by Osiris. And it didn't hurt that in their current situation she had no obligation of attachment to him. She could do whatever she wanted, pretty much.

'Ma'am?' Sam didn't even realised she had stopped swimming and was standing up in the pool. 'I've been watching your strokes and you really have very good technique and strength. Have you ever thought about trying out for swimming competitions? It doesn't have to be as big as the Olympics, but it would be a shame to let such talent go to waste.' The young man, suitably tanned and sun-kissed and quite likely younger than her smiled encouragingly at her.

'Thankyou, but I prefer to enjoy it more as a nice way to wind down now. I only compete once a year with work carnivals.'

'And kick everyone else's butts, no doubt.'

'No actually, Major Romson and his team have still continued to hold the championship award for the past three years. Maybe you should talk to him instead.' The young man grinned, showing a great set of Donny Osmond like teeth. 'I doubt Major Romson would look as good as you while doing it.' Sam gave an unwilling smile back.

'He does get his share of appreciative whistles from the other girls, and joking, blokey catcalls from some of his more immature mates.'

'Hmm, maybe I should talk to this Major Romson then… I'm Jeff by the way.' He held out his hand towards her and she shook it. 'Major Samantha Carter.'

'Are you currently attached to anyone, Major Samantha?'

Sam hesitated. 'By the worlds standards and yours - no. But I have been attached to one man for the past four years. Unfortunately, he's my commanding officer.

'A recent experience has shown me that trying to forget about that and date other men doesn't really work.' Samantha's brow furrowed as she not only realised the truth of her words, but that she had just told a total stranger what she was feeling. Something she could never tell the man being discussed.

'Well, I'm sorry for that then. I haven't had much experience with the military but I know enough to that a relationship wouldn't be allowed. Four years is pretty long though. That's how old my only nephew is.' He shook his head. 'Not that that means anything.'

Sam looked down at the water. 'It means four years in which we could have been together like that… with a family.'

'May I ask if your attachment is unrequited?'

'A situation three years ago forced us to bring our respective feelings to light. We just couldn't act on it. I'm pretty sure nothing's changed since then.'

'So why don't you quit your job, or change teams or something?'

'It's complicated. That's not really an option, but…' Sam crossed her arms and leant on the edge of the pool.

'But…' he prompted.

'Sometimes I think it's just an excuse. Maybe I'm too afraid to change things… I've lost too many people I care about it. And maybe I won't lose him physically, but I don't think I could handle another loss; like him not being there for me anymore. And if I set my sights on something unattainable, I have less of a chance of getting hurt.'

Jeff sat down beside her, dipping his bare feet into the water. 'I'm no counsellor, Samantha, but I assume that in your line of work you make choices that have some sort of risk involved. But if you don't make those choices and accept the risks involved, it might culminate in an event that's worse, or you don't achieve your end goal. Somehow I think it's worth more taking the risks then doing nothing at all… Just a thought.' He gave her hand a pat. 'I'll let you get back to your swimming.'

Sam stared at the stranger, Jeff, as he walked away, not in admiration for his physical attributes, but in astonishment at such perceptive words of wisdom. She certainly had not expected such a thing when she had come here, but somehow, this stranger had said exactly what she had needed to hear, without even knowing it.

But he was absolutely right, and it scared her. It scared her that love really was everything it's cracked up to be. Loving Jack O'Neill had taught her that, though not in the conventional ways it usually did. And this stranger had reminded her of why he was worth the risk and why he was worth risking everything for… not only her career, but also her heart. "The benefit may outweigh the risk", as Teal'c had so aptly summarised it once.

As she had told "herself", he was a safe-bet, and though it wasn't entirely safe to be with him at this period of time, she loved the safety she felt in his arms those brief times, and she loved his simple way of looking at things exactly as they are. That's why she loved him, among other things. And that was why she couldn't give him up as easily as she would have wished.

Sam started swimming lazily through the water, giving a small shiver as she envisioned what it would be like, being with Jack in such a family setting, as a husband and wife, loving him freely, openly and intensely.

If she could wish for one thing, she knew without a shadow of a doubt now that she had not known before, it would be that. As tears of longing came to her eyes, she ducked under the water, washing them away as she swam to the end of the lane.

Could she have the same thing with Pete or any other man and still be as happy? Sam carefully thought about it, and tried to envision the same happy family scene with Pete; holding hands, and a child at a family barbecue… but it did not give her the same feeling. She knew that she could not be as happy with anyone else than what she would be with Jack. Even if she tried, it would just be a half-life; a life that wouldn't be fair to her spouse, her potential children, or even herself. Pete deserved more than that. And she knew she deserved more too.

Thinking back on what her father said, "You deserve to love and be loved in return," what right did she have to expect anything more or less. What right did anyone have to settle for less when there was potential for so much more?

Jack may not have been the Prince Charming that all little girls had envisioned. He was not what she had been expecting in love, but he was everything she wanted. And neither his age, his sense of sarcasm, his knees, nor his fishless lake could change that. Jack was the man she needed in her life. And she could not settle for anything less. He was worth the risk.

With a renewed sense of determination and purpose, she got out of the pool and quickly changed remembering to thank Jeff on her way out. Now, she just had to tell Jack how she felt.

Well, that wasn't the only thing she had to do…

* * *

'Hey, Pete, how are you feeling?' Sam walked up to Pete's bedside and took a seat.

'A lot better, now that you're here.' She gave him a wane smile.

'I want know, what is the last thing you remember?'

Pete gave a frown at her business like tone and the note pad in her hand, but decided it would be in his best interest to answer honestly.

'My chief gave me an assignment to complete in Colorado Springs. I came here to the Motel and got settled in. I exchange emails with Mark about once a month, and I told him I was here, and he said I should look you up. I remember getting started on the case and… that's where it all becomes kind of fuzzy. And I know that that's three weeks ago now. So what's up? Can I trust you to tell me what really happened in between then and now?'

Sam raked her fingers through her hair and sighed. 'It's complicated, Pete. But I'll tell you what I can.

'Mark rang me and set us up, kind of, and we went out and had a cup of coffee, and then a couple of days later we had dinner… that was about it, as far as it went, I'm afraid.'

Pete opened up his mouth, presumably to ask a question, but Sam cut him off.

'Just let me finish, then you can ask questions. During the next two weeks you finished your case and asked your boss for more of a break, which you got. And then…' Years of dealing with the Tok'ra and the Gou'ald had made it easier for her to tell believable untruths and she had rehearsed the alibi with Janet.

'I was helping you shop for a present for your Aunt and Uncle's 50th Anniversary when a woman from a case my team and I had been working on for the past couple of weeks found us, and attacked the both of us quite severely.

'Unfortunately, Pete, you were injured far worse than I was by one of her accomplices and as a result, we brought you here. Partly because it was my fault, partly because of convenience and because our medical facility is one of the best in the country.

'Pete, I'm really sorry that you got dragged into it all because of me and even sorrier for your injuries. Most especially because you lost three weeks of memories.' Sam laced her fingers together. 'The US Air Force will compensate you for damage sustained and to pay off medical bills as a result of it, and if needed for counselling costs. Also, for any major surgery that you undertake you will need to check with us, so our facility can share information with your doctors, or alternatively do the operation ourselves. There'll be some paperwork for you to sign that involves all this.

Additionally, we need you to keep quiet about all this, for your own safety and for the security of our operations here. Ah… that's about it really. Now you can ask way.'

Pete sat up straighter up, probably more than Janet would have liked, but he wanted to be completely level with her.

'First of all, what kind of injuries resulted in this memory loss? Who exactly attacked me? Why is the USAF involved? And would you also like to compensate me by having dinner with me?'

Sam had to give a small smile and shake her head at his persistence. 'The woman involved, I'm afraid you don't have the security clearance to be told what the case is about. However the woman was apprehended and will be… recovering of sorts in an institution in London.

'She's a fierce fighter, and you got several strong blows to the side of your head, which in turn damaged your cerebral cortex. I don't know why the memory loss seems so selective, however MRI's and further analysis has shown that it is not possible to get back those memories back. Nor is there a likelihood of further repercussions on your health. In the unlikely event that you do happen to remember particulars about the situation you were involved in, you will be given a special phone number you can ring, which will eventually get you to the CO of this base who can provide further explanation given evidential support. As a police officer, I'm sure you're aware that such numbers should not be used flippantly and without real cause. Nor should it be used for other purposes.

'The USAF has primary control of this base and its operations. However, I do not have the authority or the permission to give you clearance to such details as to what this facility is actually involved with. Rest assured that we do have the full authorisation of the President.'

Through out Sam's little spiel Pete had nodded at the appropriate spots and aptly refrained from rolling his eyes when she mentioned such words as clearance and security, which he had heard a lot over the past two days.

'Sam, what about the last question?' She softly exhaled and gave a weak chuckle.

'I'm afraid I'll have to decline. We've already been there and I have come to realise that you're not my type. As Mark's friend though, I couldn't not be your friends with you.'

'Well, that's a relief.'

'Janet said you should be amply recovered in a couple of days. I suggest you get some more rest.' She patted his hand lightly.

'Just out of curiosity, what is your type?'

'I don't have a type – just one person.' With an exchange of smiles she left the room, giving a small sigh as she entered the hallway.

_Well, now that's done with. _


	25. Chapter Twenty Four: Not hard at all

AN: I lamentably forgot to give thanks and worshipness to one particular person for a couple of chapters ago. And that is SG-Fan. While reading Christmas in the Infirmary I came across a review thingy exchange from around December '05 which resulted in my "inspired" (as a _liketoread_ so nicely put it) Gou'alding Pete idea for which I am eternally grateful that she initiated the thought process, and for keeping her promise to not take my idea… she's far too noble for that. Anyway I'm not even sure if she's reading this story, but if you are reading this SG-Fan, merci. If you are unfamiliar with that term it also means, gracias, wir danken dir, tak, malo, arigato goziimasu, which all very loosely translated means:

Thankyou.

This was my review: _"Oh sure, sure i like him, yeah i really do, but killing people is bad, unless they're gou'ald of course. Hey that's a great idea! It's mine i got it first, you cant steal it, cos you have all the great ideas!  
Yeah... to much study makes Renee a crazy girl!"_**Chapter Twenty-Four**

* * *

'Jack.' O'Neill tapped on the surface of the puddle-jumper, waiting for his future self to let him in. Jack did so after several moments and O'Neill went through, making sure that none of the branches or forest debris came through with him.

'Hey, how's Shanahan?' Jack asked, laying down his book.

O'Neill took a seat. 'Are you really that concerned?'

'Even though I don't overly like the guy, I would feel incredibly guilty if he didn't get better – because of course in my timeline this never happened. It would be my fault if he died… and of course the snake. So…?'

'He woke up yesterday; he's getting ready to go back to Denver in a couple of hours.'

'To Denver? He's not sticking around here to stay with Sam?' He asked anxiously.

'Nope. She made the decision on her own. He doesn't remember anything of what happened since he got to Colorado Springs. Doesn't remember Sam, or you, or Osiris. So she gave him a cover story, and sent him on his way. Well… he hasn't left yet. Some air force officers are taking him back to his motel in about an hour. General Hammond's ordered Carter on downtime for a week, but she'll probably try and get out of it as she always does.'

'I should go to her… she made that decision for a reason. I need to tell her.' Jack muttered more to himself.

'What makes you think you're the one who should go?' O'Neill said almost defensively. 'Look, Jack. You're the one who, and I quote "screwed up" in the first place. You came back to tell me to make a move, didn't you? Shouldn't I be the one to have that chance?'

Even with all his planning, Jack didn't anticipate this decision, but he'd always assumed he'd be the one to be able to finally tell Sam that he loved her. He was the one that had to suffer the most; knowing Sam's relationship was progressing, going to the wedding, seeing them raise a family. He felt like he'd gone through so much. And though he was glad Sam had made the decision herself to end things with Shanahan (with a little bit of influence that she hadn't had before), there was still an unspoken thing between her and her Jack that needed to be brought into the open.

In earlier years (his earlier years) he'd imagined what it would be like, to be free of the regulations that had been holding them back for so long, and declare his feelings in a sentimental but non-cliché way. But his present self was partially right.

His reason in coming to the past was to change it. To alter events in particular ways that allowed both Sam and he to make different choices, that would eventually lead to their getting together.

He had wanted to do it subtly first, which was why he went with Plan A, and why Plan A also "failed." Minimal contact had seemed to be the best bet, but it wasn't enough.

He thought a direct approach with O'Neill would be enough, but Sam and Pete were also involved.

What he had wanted to do initially in "Plan B" was give Sam a little food for thought. Question her relationship with Pete and her relationship with O'Neill; what she really wanted out of life. Something that she may not have fully thought about in his timeline. Plan A had initiated that direction of thought, but it was his interaction with this time period that had actually been of more importance in that regard.

It seemed he had done that, and very well. Sam had thought and questioned, and gave Pete the flick, so to speak. He had done what he had come here to do. And he had always planned on telling her about his "interference" in some time or place, but he had also meant to tell her his feelings himself.

But was it really for him to do that? He'd made the first steps, he had gone to the party, and had been able to dance with her and convey some of his emotions. And he couldn't really expect O'Neill to sit placidly while he took the reins and it was not even his timeline.

It would make the timeline a whole lot more fluid if it was the present Jack O'Neill that took a part in this life-altering meeting.

He was right. He had screwed up in the first place. He had made things all the more harder for both him and Sam, and now it was his place to accept the consequences of his action, or rather his in-action, and be grateful that he could return back to his time and not have things so screwed up anymore (he hoped).

'You're right, O'Neill. You should go to her. But I should mention first, that this is still not the time to act on your feelings. You still have Anubis' super-soldiers to worry about, and things are going to change for the both of you. I can't say that this is going to be exactly the same for you, but in about a year and a half, things won't be so difficult, and perhaps then the time will be right… just let her know.' A pained expression appeared on his face; Jack knew that there was a whole lot more at risk than just that, but he had to know that Sam could wait. That there would be a time for them, and that time would be coming soon.

'Radio me when you come back. I'll wait for you.'

'Hopefully Sam will wait as well.' O'Neill stated, and then left to get ready.

* * *

O'Neill walked back to the base, knowing that his short absence again, would be noted, but most likely would not end up signifying anything to anyone else.

Jack was correct in thinking of himself, that O'Neill was not one to sit back and let others take control of his life. O'Neill's thoughts when Jack had first made himself known to him were quite varied. But even having yourself tell you what to do, O'Neill's first instinct was to be defiant.

However, this was an awkward situation, and it helped knowing that they were very much the same person with regards to their feelings about Sam. Different experiences had made them unique, but the one thing they had in common was her. O'Neill had come to an understanding of that and also Jack's desperation in coming here in the first place.

O'Neill had never had the experience of time travel…yet. But during one of Carter's spiels about Quantum theory, somewhere in their seven+ years of working together, she had gone on a tangent about time travel as a theory and how one small action could change a lot of things. He sincerely hoped Jack knew what he was doing.

Jack's action in coming to this time period had already set into motion various events, and he knew it.

Pete's "gou'alding" and what Jack had explained of the events at the party proved that. Sam's decision was also strong evidence that things in the future would also be different from what it was for Jack. Was what he had done enough, or was a direct and candid discussion the thing that was finally needed?

He was sure if Jack hadn't come, he would have stuck with the "indifferent" routine, and ended up in the same situation as Jack. Seeing Sam's wedding to Pete for himself. That didn't sound like fun at all.

But he wasn't prepared to give Sam his heart so openly and so free of restrictions at the drop of a hat like this. The thought of telling her, after all these years made his palms go sweaty, just like it had been in high school.

O'Neill wiped his hands on his BDU's and flashed his ID card to the security guards as he went down to his office to collect his things. It was going home time for him and admittedly he hadn't been there since the day of the stake out.

On further thought he grabbed a spare piece of paper and scrawled a quick note on it, mentally reminding himself to drop it off in Sam's mailbox on his way home. He knew she wouldn't be leaving for another couple of hours; until Pete left.

Now all he had to do was figure out a way to tell her… that didn't sound hard at all. No.

* * *

AN: Tomorrow it will be three years since i put Sam's Wedding up. Despicable I know. I'm pushing to be able to have it finished by then (or the 27th in USA time). Seriously 2/3 chapters to go, but I also have an a'ment due on Monday, so I'll try. It's exciting that i'm nearly finished though. Next chapter will come tonight most probably. I kept on changing my mind and wrote out two different versions so I could see which one would be better... took a while but i decided eventually.


	26. Chapter Twenty Five: Intense Basketball

AN: Oh my gosh, it's finally here!! The chapter you've all been waiting for! I'm sure you want to know how super busy I've been, but I actually have a day off today. I mean I should be studying, but I've just finished my prac teaching and think I deserve it. I've been writing and rewriting this chapter for the better part of three months and now I have actually finished it. Actually lost bits of it somewhere which was very silly. And it's an extra long chapter because there was no way to cut it in half. Anyway, this chapter has really been ticking me off (though it does class as one of my favourites chapters of the series). It's been the hardest chapter to write of the whole series (and I thought Sam and Jack's dance in Sam's Wedding was hard). And not only because it is such a pivotal chapter. You see, in the past three years you think I would have kissed someone. Came close to it once though. So I had no idea how to write part of this scene. I mean, you don't have to go commit murder to be able to write a crime story about it. So, I watched Never Been Kissed (which is one of the best screen kisses), and read BT 4 + 5 which are my favourite kisses of the series (you all know what I'm talking about right?) and kind of got a feel for it. It's supposed to be the climax of the whole story though, so if you think it could be better, or it just totally sucked (could or could not be a Freudian slip) drop me a line. If you really feel the story (it's hard to feel it in the same way as the author sometimes), and think you could do a better job than me (not in an egoistical way) have a go, and I will replace my kissing scene. Or if you really like it despite these low expectations I'm giving you, you can tell me too. (hint hint)  
Oh and thanks to ALIMOO for her previous suggestions, and giving me a kick in the butt to keep the story moving, though that was a whole month ago. Well, at least I'm determined to always finish what I start. (Like my uni degree).  
Finally the chapter you've all been waiting for is here! (way too much bracketed stuff in this AN by the way)!

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Five**

_(For emotional connection purposes, O'Neill will be called Jack in this chapter, but will still be the present Jack O'Neill)._

Finally, Pete Shanahan was gone. Sam herself had escorted him to the topside and given him a hug goodbye before he had hopped into the car that would drive him to his motel. Janet had given him a clean bill of health, and after sorting everything out, including some paperwork; Sam had let him go.  
It wasn't the hardest thing she had ever done, but a part of her was still reluctant to let him go. She wasn't going to deny that it had felt nice to actually have a life, to have someone who cared for and was there when she got home from work.  
Now she was going home again, and would probably be doing nothing for the rest of the evening. If it had been her decision she would have simply stayed at the base until she was ready to face her empty house.

But she and SG-1 had been order some downtime. Just a week and she really had no choice but to go home.

She had asked if Janet and Cassie had wanted to come over and keep her company, but they had tickets for a show tonight and so Sam had driven home by herself, stopping at a takeout restaurant to get some healthy, substantial fast food.

Well, she hadn't watched _Friends _in ages. She was only up to watching Season 3, that could be fun to do. Switching on the light in her modest home, Sam settled in, but on further thought she went to check her mail box, finding various bills… and a note. _"Sam, meet me at Wightman park at 1830, Jack."_

It was 1815 and Wightman Park was across the road and down a little ways. Clutching the note in her right hand and her other mail in the other, she dashed into her house and chucked it on the table, grabbing her keys, a cardigan, her dinner and some sandals.

She locked the door behind her and checked for cars, crossed the road, and made her way to the table area.

She sat down and started eating, her mind had not even had the time to contemplate such a note, and she had instinctively obeyed it. But he had addressed her as "Sam", not Carter or even Major Carter, and had signed it "Jack" and that was a red flag for her.

Okay, so she had come to the conclusion earlier that she could love no one but Jack, but she had only a little idea of what he felt for her.

The past three weeks had not only changed the way she looked at their relationship, but his being there had made her realise how much Jack was a part of her life, and how she would hate it if he was not there. No matter what he felt for her, Sam felt so strongly, that if he wasn't there to share her life in any sense, even if it was just through work, she would feel empty. His attitude towards her had been funny over the past three weeks; a mixture of indifference towards her relationship with Pete, and a certain closeness and warmth that she was not entirely used to, and had made her more confused than ever.

And she still wasn't sure about him and his feelings because of that. In five minutes though it was quite possible that she would find out.

As 1830 drew closer and Sam's stomach tightened with nervousness, she speedily ate her dinner, her head was aching already with all the thinking she had been doing. Second only to the days after the Zaytarc incident and Martouf's death, Sam had never felt so troubled or her mind in such tumult. This came extremely close though. She packed up her things and put them in the trash and took a large swig from the accompanying bottle of water, and waited.

Presently she heard a car pull up, and saw Jack coming into the clearing wearing jeans and a plain polo shirt with one hand casually placed in his pocket and the other carrying a bright orange basketball.

He noticed her and gave her an awkward smile before sitting opposite her at the picnic table letting the basketball fall to his side.

'Hey, Carter', Jack said carefully, sticking with their old formalities to make her feel more comfortable.

'Hi, Sir.'

'How's Pete?' He asked casually, and then regretted it, seeing her baulk.

'He's… gone.' She said with a heavy sigh.

'And you're okay with that? I mean, I know you cared about him.'

'It was for the best. I assume General Hammond told you that he did a background check on me.' She looked up to see him nod. 'You were right about the trust thing, Sir. I told him I couldn't tell him and asked him to trust me. I guess it didn't really hold up on his side though.'

'Yeah, but you can't blame yourself for that, Sam. It was his choice, not yours, and because he interfered, he had to stick with the consequences. I'm just glad for him, that he can't remember having a snake in his gut. Wish I could forget that. Though if it means forgetting you too… that might not be so good.'

Sam looked at him carefully and thoroughly. He wasn't that old, but he had a few small battle scars that lined his face, that she had come to recognize and love over the years she had known Jack O'Neill. They were a part of Jack O'Neill now. There was the small scar over his left eyebrow that he had obtained when he was "touched." It seemed that it had always been there since she had known him, and she thought of it now as a distinguishable feature. Sometimes it also reminded her of their first, feisty and slightly non-consensual kiss that they had shared.

She visually traced his eyebrow with her eyes, just stopping herself from physically reaching out and doing it with her fingertips.

Then there was that small chicken-pox look a like scar that was actually the result of using a memory recall device far too many times. It had also been used to recall some very specific and intense memories for the both of them; memories which had been recalled in recent days without the use of the device. She shivered at the thought of that ordeal they had gone through that day, and the feelings he had expressed. _"I didn't leave because I care about her…a lot more than I'm supposed too."_ She was still looking at him, now looking into his eyes, trying to see a glimpse of what he felt.

He was staring back at her, unsure of what to make of her observations, but relishing in their open looks; something they had been too guarded for before.

'Sam.' At the use of her first name she lost all semblance of reason, leant over the table and placed a sweet and tentative kiss on his cheek.

Pulling back, she looked at him earnestly; he had an incredibly dazed look on his face that looked like "sweet" in that way of his.

'Jack?' That seemed to bring both of them back, and with a serious look on his face, he took a hold of her hand.

'Samantha, there's something I should tell you. I'm not one for speeches, but here goes…' He paused and took a deep breath. 'I love you. It's amazing and unbelievable how much I love you, but I do. No feeling has ever come close.

'Your experience with Pete has let me know something. I can't stand being apart from you, and I can't stand not being with you like that. I know I would give anything to be with you, even if I have to wait. I thought you have a right to know that Sam and a right to make your decisions knowing that.'

While he had been talking, he had kept his eyes trained on the table, tracing along the ridges with his eyes. Now he dared to look up at her, and found her staring at him with an inscrutable expression on her face.

'Jack… gosh, I can't… I don't know how to respond to that. I… wasn't expecting…' Sam fumbled with her words. She had guessed that something like this was coming but it both surprised and shocked her, not only at the revelation, but also at his eloquence.

'Jack…' she could not call him "Sir", not after that. He looked at her imploringly, and she took a hold of his hand across the table.

'I never thought I would be the one to inspire such a love, but I'm grateful for it.'

Jack gave a small grimace. Grateful was not exactly the type of response that one wanted to hear after such a declaration.

'I've wanted to hear that for so long; I thought it would never end up happening.' Tears filled her eyes, but she tried to rein in her emotions.

'Jack, is this real?'

'Er…sorry?'

'I had a dream like this once, and I was so disappointed when I woke up that I… well… Something in me is saying this can't be real, however much I want it to be.'

Jack gave a small chuckle. She was right. It felt surreal that she was saying she had wanted this for a long time. At least that response was more favourable, and it gave him hope.

'Sam, I know how you feel.'

She looked at him thoughtfully. 'Why now? Why wait so long? Why now when we're worrying about Anubis?' she asked.

'Sam, you know when we did that Zaytarc thing? I knew I cared about you a lot. A lot. But I never realised until recently just how much I love you. How much I would hate it if I ever lost you. When you were lost on the Prometheus I felt so helpless and discouraged. If this thing with Anubis did crack us, I would have never gotten the chance to tell you. I guess your thing with Pete was just the catalyst for all this to come out. There's something else that happened that I can't really explain; but now seemed like a really good idea to tell you.

'So, if it's always been up to me, that's why you haven't made a move?'

'That and I'm not allowed. You seemed so intent on not talking about the whole thing that I thought you just wanted to get past it. And then Pete came along, and I sort of assumed that you were past it.

'But let's face it, Sam. I would get the better end of the deal. You're young, beautiful, smart and amazing. I'm an old sarcastic, grumpy man, and I've already done the whole family thing and I've got baggage. I thought you deserved better. I though Pete was what you wanted.'

'Don't sell yourself short, O'Neill.' Feeling bold, Sam stood up and walked over to his side of the table. She sat down next to him, her back to the table so that she could look more directly at him.

'Jack, you may not think yourself a great person, but you are. I know you're all modest, and don't want to hear this stuff about yourself. But despite your grumpy, sarcastic façade, you're a good man. If there's one thing I've learnt though our years working together, it's that you are a very kind and determined soul, and… and I love you for that.'

Jack clasped her hand tightly, but she looked away. It was hard to get the words you need to say out when someone is staring at you intently.

'These past couple of weeks have been a bit… awkward, I guess you could say. You know, I did enjoy being with Pete; being able to care about someone openly. But these events have taught me something as well.

'I can't-' she tried again. 'I thought that I could be happy with Pete, and I tried to be. But I can't be truly happy with someone who's not you. That's what I found out.'

Jack gently placed a hand on her cheek and she looked at him, her breath catching in her throat, still unable to believe that he was looking at her like that.

'Sam', his fingers caressed her lips and he took a deep breath as he stood up away from the table. 'Let's shoot a few hoops before it gets dark.' Sam looked at him oddly for such a suggestion at such a time, but her reflexes were still on par as she caught the basketball he chucked her way.

They had done this before. Sometimes one-on-one, or with Teal'c and Daniel. Sometimes as part of their physical regime for work, or for recreation.

They knew each other; they anticipated each other's moves and strategies. They played with fervour, passionately defending their hoops and with the same passion, gave their offensive attack.

It was like playing noughts and crosses (tic-tac-toe); a game which can never be won, when two people are so equally matched.

They played as if it were a life and death situation, letting out all the pent up stresses and worries that had been building during the past three weeks.

But they weren't playing with aggression towards each other, but the ball.

The barrier between them. Anything that seemed to be impeding their opportunity to be together.

Finally, Jack let Sam get through and she scored triumphantly, letting the ball go through the hoop, and bounce carelessly away.

She didn't crow victoriously or jokingly rub it in his face like she usually did. She stood their looking at him with a fierce intensity as she caught her breath.

'Jack', she breathed out. She moved closer towards him.

She was the one to make the first move. It was a split second, and suddenly her mouth was on his, and she was kissing him. Sam showed as much passion as she did in basketball, and she kissed him, still breathless from their game, desperately and earnestly, letting him know how much she needed and loved him. She instinctively reached for his hair and ran her hands through it like she had ached to for so long. And then just as suddenly as she had started, she slowed the pace down, allowing Jack to return the kiss properly, his lips softly playing on hers before he deepened the kiss again, pouring all of his longing and regret into it. Sam's lips curled into a smile as his arm snaked around her waist and held her all the more tighter.

'Jack…' she murmured in between breaths. He loved hearing her say that, but the necessity of air made him pull back though he kept a tight hold on her waist, as if afraid of letting her go. 'I love you, Jack!'


	27. Chapter 25: A Canon Ending extras

**Chapter Twenty-six**

AN: Hi guys, I bet you thought I was all dead or something hey? Well I finished serving a full time 18 month mission for my church in which the only internet I used was for emailing my family and friends. I saved all my stuff to a portable hard drive which was left in safe place till I came back home. Put it all back on my computer and I found this – I didn't realise that it was practically finished, otherwise you could have had it before I left… priorities change and stuff you know – but I hate leaving things unfinished so I thought I would put it up here. Don't know if I'm too happy with how it ending, but here is my 2 year old explanation for why I wrote it they way I did. Soory. :)

The reason why I delayed was because I was in a quandary about how to end it. At first I was going to make it like Back to the Future, like Jack goes back to the time he left and he's with Sam and it's all good. But then I rewatched Moebius and then Continuum came out and I was like aah what do I do? I came to a decision to post both a Canon Ending to this story and the alternate ending. I just felt sorry for Jack if he had to sit around and finish the rest of his life away from everybody like Cam would have done in Continuum. (Present note: there isn't a non canon alternate ending – at least not that I'm going to finish)

A thousand apologies for being a terrible fanfiction updater. (My mum says she hates fanfic writers like me). I hope you'll forgive me. A word of advice, wait till you have a couple of days with free time in there. Grab tissues, a comfy seat and some snacks. Go back and read _Sam's Wedding_. Ignore any plot discrepancies, bad grammar and spelling errors, I did start this when I was still in high school. Then get lost in _Changing the Past._ Read both endings, and then review at the end of your reading session.

Thankyou for sticking with it if you were there from the beginning. If you have just picked this up, thank your lucky stars that you don't have to wait for me to update to read the end.

Love

JamSack

**A Canon Ending**

O'Neill never did find out what happened to the alternate timeline Jack O'Neill after he had contacted him for the last time. Jack had called O'Neill sometime later that evening to check on him, and O'Neill told him that things between he and Sam would work out eventually, and that they had finally professed their feelings for each other.

Jack had made a noise of satisfaction, but his voice also had a tinge of regret as he had asked what had happened that afternoon. O'Neill knew it was because he wished he had been in his place.

He had not heard from Jack since then and had not asked what he would do or where he would go now that his task was complete. O'Neill had yet to come across and understand how an Ancient Time Machine would work, so he was not sure.

After a while he had stopped thinking about it and concentrated on dealing with Janet's death and various other things that were thrown at them. Jack had told him very little of what was to come, but implied that they suffered severe losses and defeat that might have been prevented had Sam stayed at the SGC with her quick mind and innovative ideas.

Things really began to change for Earth, the SGC and them when the Gou'ald were finally defeated, and he was promoted to head of Homeworld Security and made a move to Washington. It was also at this time that he and Sam officially started seeing each other. She was still working at the SGC and occasionally went to Area 51 as well and while it was difficult for them to see each other often, they knew that it was enough for now just to be able to be together.

Jack still couldn't help but worry when Sam rejoined SG-1 and the Ori started showing up. While he didn't doubt Sam's abilities, their new enemy was formidable, with a self-righteous arrogance to match the Gou'ald. Sam would call him on a secure line after she arrived home from a mission.

One night after she got had gotten home from a mission Jack surprised her by being there. He'd gotten a call from General Landry explaining the situation they were in on the mission, not realising the terror that it had struck in him. He had commanded updates on the situation every hour while he had made his way to the base. After an embrace in the gate room (déjà vu anyone) when she arrived through the Stargate, and a romantic dinner of whatever gloop was in the commissary, he asked her to marry him.

While Sam loved the idea and agreed that they had both been in love with each other for so long that a normal courtship would almost be unnecessary, a problem remained.

Sam was still needed in Cheyenne for most of the time and he in D.C. The flights and time difference made it difficult for them to be able to live together.

At their engagement party President Hayes gave them a gift which would solve their problem. It was a communication device that SG-7 had found on P59-727.

This device had two main functions. One allowed for instantaneous transport to where the other part of the device was. The time differences would still be there, but a couple of hours were of less concern. The second function acted sort of like a webcam, which provided a real time, real sound, real picture view of the person and their immediate surroundings. Sam herself had led the research team that undertook the workings of the device and a prototype was being constructed to adapt for a more global use. Perhaps when the Stargate program finally went public it would make cell phones and vehicles obsolete.

This device allowed Sam and O'Neill the wherewithal to buy a house where they could both be residents, live together as husband and wife and still keep their jobs.

As the Ori continued to make a nuisance in the galaxy it was hard for Sam and Jack O'Neill to spend large amounts of time together, but they accepted the knowledge that they still had to make sacrifices for their country, until the time was right for O'Neill to retire. Until then, they were grateful that they were together, and their love for each other flourished making "absence makes the heart grow fonder" a cliché that resonated with them. O'Neill claimed the best part of the situation was when they reunited after Sam had been off-world because she always made it a special surprise for him when she was transported back home that generally involved _the Simpson's_, a deep massage and some long kisses.

That's not to say that he did not say good bye to her without some trepidation. It was not always assured that she would return, but he learned to leave the anxiousness away from work.

A little time after the Ori were dissolved, the Priors changed their "fire and brimstone" tune, Jack and Sam took a little vacation up to their cabin in Minnesota. In only a month Sam would go and take her position as Commander of the Atlantis colony base, and the President gave permission for them to have a well-earned break from their jobs before she would leave for a year.

Since they had been married, Sam had become less of a work-a-holic, so taking time off working wasn't a big deal for her as it would have been in the past. After all, she knew she would be spending the majority of her time on Atlantis holed up in her office, taking care of the trouble that would no doubt be a daily part of her life with Rodney McKay in charge of the Science department.

Sam had assured Jack that McKay wouldn't be a problem with their non-existent, yet irritating past, and with the Gate Bridge it would only take half an hour to reach Atlantis if she needed him to come and beat McKay senseless. Despite the fact that her husband would be in another galaxy, along with Teal'c and Daniel, Sam was quite happy to be going to Atlantis, and was excited at the prospect of new challenges and some more interesting enemies to take care of. At least the replicators weren't buggy in the Pegasus galaxy.

Before she left, however, there was one thing that Jack needed to do. It was something that Jack had inadvertently prompted him to do.

When Jack and Sam O'Neill reached the cabin, after about a year's absence, Jack found an interesting note that someone had slid under the back door. Lucky he got to it before Sam had come around; otherwise he would have had some heavy explaining to do. It was dated several months ago and simply said:

_O'Neill,_

_So it's been a while and I am so out of the loop.  
Just wondering how things are going?_

_At the moment my forwarding address is here: _, Cairns, Australia. _

_P.S. The fishing is really good down under._

_Jack (The other one)_

Many questions were still unanswered, though he figured O'Neill had gotten some false identification back in the future that allowed him to live comfortably in a different country where he would be completely unknown.

It was this letter that prompted Jack to finally tell Sam what he should have told her a long time ago.

He told her on their first night at the cabin, thinking it would be best to get it over and done with so he could enjoy their holiday without it hanging over his head.

It was an interesting conversation; she had been sprawled out on the bed in her pyjamas and he had said that needed to talk to her about something and asked her not to freak out. Of course having said that, Sam snapped to attention, and he had told her everything about the alternate timeline Jack O'Neill who had visited and talked with Sam on several different occasions and had been the one to go to his Aunt and Uncle's anniversary party. Sam had listened with varying expressions on her face throughout his retelling. Anger, indignation all the way down to acceptance.

'Jack… why did you wait so long to tell me?'

'I was always planning to. I just kind of forgot about it after a while. I only remembered today because he sent me a letter.' He handed it to her.

'I was thinking the other day, about that video recording that got made of the 'us' who went back in time to Ancient Egypt. They had to stick around as well and try not to alter the timeline. Do you suppose that's what he's doing now?'

'When he came all those years ago we hadn't encountered the Ancient Time Machine, but I figured he knew what he was doing. He is a smart man after all.'

Sam kissed him and lay back on her pillow looking pensive. 'So in the other timeline I would have married Pete?'

'That's what the other me said, and I kind of trust the guy from some strange reason.'

'So if he hadn't come here to give you and me a kick in the pants that might have happened in our timeline as well? Three years ago I would have married Pete?'

'Yep.'

Sam gave a shudder.

'I know it's a lot to take in, but he loved his Sam, but he didn't do anything about it. So he gave me the opportunity to fix things. I know you can be a bit finicky about time travel and changing the timeline, but from what he told me, and he didn't specifically tell me the enemy's name, but from what he said, they were doing way worse with the war against the Ori than we were. So maybe it was for the better. Maybe not for Adria, but for us at least.'

'So when we had that discussion in the park, was it you or the other Jack?'

She didn't need to clarify any further than that. 'It was me. The other Jack thought it might make the time line more fluid if I told you. And he was right. It took a little bit to convince me that he was a semi-sane man and that I should do what he says.'

'Cam got along with his alternate self like a house on fire.' Sam chuckled remembering the weird discussions they had had. 'Before he locked us up in the brig.'

'His alternate self wasn't trying to convince him to step outside his comfort zone and make a move on the woman of his dreams.'

'Was it really that hard, Jack? I mean… would you really have stepped back and let me marry Pete, without even giving me the option. He never even told her how he felt. Maybe the reason I chose Pete, is because he was the only choice. I mean, sure I might have loved him in that time line, but thinking back, Pete pales in comparison to you.'

'Nice cliché, Carter.'

'It's true though. I can't be sure of the other Sam's feelings, but if I what I felt for you back then was what she felt, I don't think I would have been content just to let things hang in the air, unresolved before my wedding day. I don't know, maybe they had some discussion before hand, I don't know all their circumstances.'

'Neither do I. But I think the other Jack thought he was making a sacrifice for your happiness. If you had told me before we officially got together that you were truly, madly deeply in love with someone else and only he could make you happy, I would have stepped aside without making a fuss, no matter how much it would have killed me inside. Maybe that's what he was thinking. That you would be happier with Pete.'

'I don't know what that Sam was thinking, but I can't imagine being happier with anyone else, than I am with you.' She squeezed his hand.

'So you're okay with it? I mean there's nothing we can do to change it now, unless…'

'No, we're going to stick with the here and now, Jack. I find I can deal with it quite well.' She leaned towards her husband and kissed him, to signify she forgave both Jack's for their action/inaction, and to properly start their vacation.

Sometime later a silvery grey-haired man sat at an internet café somewhere near the Great Barrier Reef with a USB data stick that he had just received in the mail. He opened up My Computer on the Windows Menu and after cracking a couple of encrypted codes, found a wmv file located on the drive.

After putting his headphones in the jack so that others wouldn't be disturbed or hear potentially classified information, he started to play the video.

The surroundings showed his beautiful cabin in Minnesota that he had only visited a couple of months ago, but he was more interested in looking at the long-haired Samantha Carter-O'Neill who was quasi-introducing herself while Jack fixed up the camera angle.

'Hi, Jack O'Neill, this is Sam Carter-O'Neill.'

'And this is yourself, reporting back, Sir.'

'So corny, Jack.' Sam said as she rolled her eyes and laughed.

'Anywho, you asked how things were going for us in this timeline, and we are here to update. This is my lovely wife Samantha Carter-O'Neill. By the way, we've included some footage of our wedding on the USB as well. We've been married for a year and a half now.'

'Thanks to you,' Sam quipped.

'And we kicked some major Ori behind, so you don't have to worry about them coming to convert Earth anymore.'

'That was thanks to Daniel, and Morgan le Fay.'

'And Carter's brilliant brain.

'And Merlin's brilliant brains too, come to think of it.'

'So group effort really.'

'Minus one Jack O'Neill who was sorely missed, as he was promoted to head of Homeworld Security.'

'But I still manage to get out and about every now and then.'

'No one else knows about you, except for Daniel and Teal'c of course. Hopefully you managed to get past the encryptions on this data. I had my Jack have a go at it first, so I knew that you could get at it.'

'We thought it best not to mention your existence to our superiors.'

'They don't really need to know anyway. TPTB can't do anything to change it anymore.'

'Jack even neglected to tell me about you until he received your message. I just wanted to say thankyou though. I know what you've had to give up to do this, and I found that I can't really be upset with your decision to come back to the past. I can't imagine wanting my life to be any different than what it is with Jack by my side.'

'And I'm glad that I don't have to wallow in self-pity because of my lack of decision. Thanks for putting my butt into gear, O'Neill.

'Anyway, I hope you enjoy looking at the pictures and video and the other thingamabobs Sam put in there. If you ever need to contact us you know where to find us, but it would be best to keep it minimal.'

'Thanks again.'

'This is Sam and Jack saying over and out.'

The camera was switched off and Windows Media Player went dormant.

The silvery haired man at the computer gave a large sigh causing some of the other users to look at him strangely.

So it had happened. He had accomplished what he had come here to do. He felt a strange sense of satisfaction – he thought he might have felt more depressed about the whole thing, but he couldn't feel bad. Being alone and retired in this reality, was a lot better than being alone, albeit still in contact with Daniel and Teal'c than the previous one. He could live vicariously through them. He hadn't minded it as much as he thought he might.  
And there were perks to living without the pressure of the military and saving the world every other week.  
He had found a pond with lots of fish in it.

* * *

**DELETED SCENES** (Don't really feel like doing anything with them – but I thought I'd put them there for your enjoyment – haven't edited them though and I think they're kind of in order – this is the scene and the ideas that I had for a non-canon ending – didn't actually get up to the wedding part, but if you feel like it, take it and make it your own – sorry for my indifference)

A** non-canon Ending**

'Jack O'Neill present to Jack O'Neill future', O'Neill said ecstatically through the radio, 'you have a go!' (do you think Jack would really say and sound like that c'mon)

With anticipation that had been steadily building up for the past month, Jack prepped the puddle jumper and made the jump back to the past in 1000AD and then back to his future of 2005, back to the time just after he had left when his future had been bleak and empty. Now he was going back, back to his Sam.

##FLASH##

He was back. Almost as if he had never gone, he was back in the garage of Area 51, sitting in the puddle-jumper. No one had ever known that he had gone, except his past self, Daniel and Teal'c.

But he couldn't sit in the garage of Area 51 in Nevada forever though. He was a man, reawakened from his angst-filled past with Sam and ready to concentrate on a bright and hope-filled future together; he was a man who had to be doing something. The first thing he did though, was get out of the puddle-jumper, and pick up all his belongings that he had taken and accumulated over the past couple of weeks.

Daniel wasn't where he had left him though… that was strange. Perhaps he had gone elsewhere… he had gone forwards to a couple of minutes after he had left.

He dumped all his stuff in an empty room somewhere and took off looking for Sam wherever she might be. Hopefully not in Charlotte, North Carolina.

There was Daniel walking along the corridor talking with Vala. Looked like she made it to Earth in this time reality as well.

'Jack! I didn't know you were here. When did you arrive?'

'Daniel.' Jack acknowledged the two obstructions in his path to find Sam. Maybe he could help. 'Do you know where Sam is?'

A puzzled frown appeared on his face. 'In Washington. Where else would she be? Why?'

'Look I've got to take care of some stuff. Bear with me a moment, Danny, where does Sam work now.

'Well she's temporarily in Washington sorting through people to replace her so she can get married on Sunday and not have to worry about it on her honeymoon.'

Jack's stomach suddenly felt very queasy. 'Married? To who?'

Daniel exchanged a look with Vala. 'Ya think it's the jet lag? Maybe its pre-wedding jitters.' Daniel pulled a folded piece of paper out of his pocket. 'Here. You might want to read this, Jack.'

Jack eagerly unfolded the paper and read:

"_George Hammond announces the wedding of Samantha Carter to Jonathon O'Neill. Your attendance would be welcome as we share in this momentous occasion of the love between these two special people."_

'Yes!' He exclaimed. 'Wahoo!' Several people roaming along the corridors looked at him strangely. He ran through the halls cheering, feeling strangely elated. A feeling that he struggled to recognise, but he definitely knew he was happy.

'Daniel, excuse me, Vala, can I talk to you for a second?'

'Okay.' Jack pulled him into a nearby supply room.

'So, what's going on, Jack?' Daniel asked his friend bewilderedly

'Remember when Sam was dating that cop called Pete and he accidentally caught up in that thing with Osiris?'

'Yeah…'

'Remember what I told you then? About a future where Sam was married to Pete?'

Daniel thought for a moment. 'Yeah, you told me about there being a Jack from the future that was there to fix things.'

'Well, Daniel', he paused momentarily for effect. 'This Jack is back from the past.'

'Really! It worked?' Jack could tell that his mind was going through loads of possible scenarios that could have taken place.

'Well, my initial plan worked. Sam and I are together. But I need to know if anything else happened. I mean you and Vala are both here. Am I still in charge of Home-world security? Is Anubis still around or did Oma get to him? Are the Replicators gone for good? And more importantly, what's our situation with the Ori?'

Jack had known about the Ori threat from his alternate timeline, but Sam had had no part in it. Maybe that's why things had been going so badly in his former timeline.

'How 'bout I start from the beginning', Daniel said.

'After Pete left the picture and the Tok'ra/Earth Alliance was through a situation happened with some Jaffa and Janet was killed in the crossfire. She was the only other person at the time who knew that you and Sam had an understanding. Jack nodded with grim satisfaction. So he had fulfilled his promise to Janet.

'We continued to oppose Anubis and his super soldiers but in the process you had the knowledge of the Ancients downloaded into your brain again.' Jack shuddered inwardly. He had never liked that experience.

'Somehow we managed to save the day and temporarily defeat Anubis and the replicators. We established an outpost on Atlantis, and you were promoted to Brigadier General and commander of the base. We persuaded you to take the job and stick it out for another year and the Gou'ald were pretty much defeated and the replicators were annihilated.

'I imagine it was a happy time, but as I was stuck in limbo I couldn't really feel it, In the end Oma helped hold off Anubis' attack indefinitely and I was descended back to human form. I don't know why they insist on returning me naked.'

Jack gave a chuckle. 'Well, that part all seems to be the same. I suppose Vala still came along and you guys alerted the Ori to the fact that there's a whole galaxy of unenlightened sinners who don't follow the path of Origin.'

'So you still blame us for the Ori War? Nice to know some things don't change. Anyway, you left the SGC for Homeworld Security, still didn't retire and must have worked things out somehow.

'She and Davis sort of shared jobs and she became the liaison for Washington. But she reported directly to General Hammond, not you, and you guys started living together.

She came back to the SGC every now and then and was no longer an official member of SG-1, but she as called on crucial missions when she was needed. Honestly, Jack, if she hadn't been there in Beachhead, I don't know how we would have gotten through.'

'I remember that incident. In my timeline she was in North Carolina. Maybe that's why we were so screwed. When I left the Ori had managed to either wipe out or convert half the galaxy and there were already a couple that had tried to come to Earth.'

'So I guess the change was for the better of this world and our galaxy then… just not for the Ori.''

'Wow, so I saved the galaxy and saved our relationship.'

'We're not out of the woods yet, Jack. We still have a long way to go before the Ori are defeated. And you and Sam…'

'Oh, right. I've gotta go see her.' Jack started to go out of the room but Daniel grabbed his arm.

'When Sam got back from her first real battle with the Ori, when she was stuck in space by herself you kind of freaked out a bit and had an argument with Sam about it. For a couple of weeks she stayed with me, and she went on a lot of missions. Even though you were finally together, things weren't completely happily ever after.

'Daniel, I never expected things to be perfect. Sam is near enough to perfection, though, but I know things aren't going to be rosy all the time. I learned that one from Sarah…' There was not trace of bitterness in Jack's voice, but he continued listening to Daniel.

'Anyway, that's when you decided to propose to her. You know you love her Jack and it seemed like the most obvious step. The rest of the world may disregard marriage to day as merely a social custom nowadays, but Jack O'Neill, you're a bit of an old-fashioned guy and you settled your disagreement and Sam came to live with you again. She actually suggested that after our situation with the Ori settle down or they're defeated, that she wanted to think about having a family together and resigning from SG-1 for good and working at the SGC in a scientific department. You loved the idea.'

'Of course I loved the idea! Now all I have to do is find Sam and my happiness will be complete.' Without a moment's thought or hesitation, he wrapped Daniel in a tight hug. 'I have missed you, Daniel.' From within the suffocating grasps of his friends arms, he managed a gasping, 'yeah, okay, save it for Sam.' Jack immediately let go and the door flung wide open followed by a sprinting Jack, and then by Daniel who was trying to keep up with him.

'Jack, stop! The Dedalus. Use the Dedalus!'

Jack must have used the Dedalus to get beamed from Nevada to his familiar Washington apartment, because no more than five minutes later, he was standing in his apartment in Washington.

All signs seemed to indicate that there were two life signs living in it. He noticed with a grin that Sam's beloved leather jacket was hanging up, that she always wore when riding her motorbike.

Unexpectedly his mind turned to an unfamiliar memory, that he knew he hadn't been a part of, but that he some how knew it was a true recollection.

_He was wearing a leather jacket, similar to Sam's and riding on a motorbike along a mountain road._

_Sam was right next to him, wearing her own leather jacket, her short hair blowing in the wind._

_It looked like something out of a movie, but the only thing that mattered wasn't that he had almost had a collision with a tree a few metres down the road, it was that he remembered it and she was with him._

Jack looked around the apartment, trying to tap into the memories of the past three years, and all that head had missed out on experiencing through his own folly.

His gaze lingered on the photographs on the (sideboard), pictures of the original SG-1 team and the team with Cam, and a beautiful portrait photo of him and Sam.

That did it, he reached out and touched the photo and Jack relished with delight in the vivid memory of that day.

_Daniel had finally answered his call. Truly taking the role of elder brother and concerned for Sam's well-being he had not been responding to Jack on his phone. He had listened to both sides of the story first of course but had diplomatically told Jack to stay away for a while so Sam could have a moment to think by herself._

_Of course Jack hadn't expected things between them to be so happy and rosy _all_ the time. He already knew that, coming from a complicated divorce. But they had worked so hard, waited so long, felt the frustration of having to pretend things were different. Jack had figured that would be the real test of their relationship._

_Or was what was just out of reach supposed to stay out of reach? Would things have been better off the way they were before, always (pining) from a distance?_

_Having contemplated all these questions and their answers, and finding out what being in a long-term relationship with Sam really meant to him; more than just the waiting and the effort, Daniel allowed Jack to come over and talk with Sam. _

_So here he was, knocking at his best friend's door, waiting for her to answer._

_She opened the door looking fresh and beautiful as she always did and unsurprised at his being there._

'_Hey, Sam.'_

'_Hi, Jack.' She motioned for him to come in and he followed her through to the living room, various artefacts scattered around the place._

_Jack turned around and she was there. 'I've missed you, Sam.'_

'_I've missed you too.' Gently she wrapped her arms around his waist and allowed him to hold her. 'Oh, I've missed you.'_

'_I'm sorry I had to do take a step back.'_

'_I understand, Sam.' He pulled back._

'_It's not an easy transition, going from working so close together professionally to being together on a romantic level. It's something to adjust to._

'_I think we've been trying to make up for the past five years that we've been moving too fast. I get that. I'm sort of gratefully actually.'_

_Sam did a double take at the man in front of her and slumped onto the couch. 'Grateful? Why?'_

'_It just gave me a chance to think things through. I thought I wouldn't ever take you for granted, given how much it took for us to get to this place, but I need this to make me realise that it's so much more than that. I've loved you for so long, Sam. The point isn't the time and that it was an endurance test. The point is that I love you, and I did even when I thought it wasn't returned or when it seemed like a lost cause, which was often._

'_The point is I love you and the most import thing in my life is making you happy. Even if means letting you have sole possession of the remote control. You just have to tell me what you want and what will make you happy once in a while. I'm not like Urgo who can read your mind, don't cha know?'_

'_All right, Jack.' Sam grinned at him and pulled him down on the couch beside her, sitting cross legged and still holding onto his hand._

'_Is it possible that I am in love with a wonderfully, sensitive, unselfish man, instead of that gruff, sarcastic Colonel I remember meeting?' She kissed his hand softly._

'_Actually, as corny as it sounds, it makes me happy to make you happy, and I like to be happy. So you see, I do it for entirely selfish reasons.' He kissed her face as he talked and when he had finished, he lingered at her lips. 'Are we okay, Sam?'_

'_Yeah.' She leaned in and their lips met. _

_All was right with the world._

Jack drew back from the photograph on his face. All was right with the world.

'Thankyou!' Jack had already started jogging down the hallway, and reached the door in nothing flat. Taking a deep breath he knocked on the door. 'Come in', Sam's soft voice sounded from inside.

Knowing that his trip here was a surprise to Daniel, and that it would likewise be a surprise for Sam, he bounded into the room, and before she even had a chance to look up from her work, he was kissing her as he had never (truly never) kissed her before.

And kissed her more exuberantly and passionately than he had ever kissed anyone in his life.

'Jack!' She breathed out, and he stopped.

'Yes?' he said with a twinkle of mirth in his eyes.

'Never mind!' It seemed Sam was in the mood to be kissed by her fiancé, for she leant back into his embrace and placed her lips on his as she responded to his touch with such tenderness and love that Jack never thought he'd experience, especially from Sam.

'What are you doing here, Jack?' She finally asked when they both had the sense to stop while they could.

'I wanted to see you, of course. Plus Landry wanted me to check something out, and now that's done, I've to take you away to lunch

'C'mere,' a phrase that she knew very well, Sam let herself be pulled into his embrace, and he softly stroked her hair as the tears flowed down her cheeks.

Jack proposes after Morpheus thinking that now Vala is sort of SG-1 that Sam can cut back and they get married just after 200. Jack

'This isn't some fairytale, Jack, where you can just plan out lives out.'

'I screwed up, Sam. I didn't seize the moment when I had the chance and I lost you because of it. Now I have a second chance where I am going to do things right. It just depends on whether or not you let me…'

'Why is it always up to me? Why must I be the one to make the choice?'

'Well, if it was you coming to me, I would have had to make the choice wouldn't I?' He said with a grin. (*serious*) 'Sam you were the one who realised what was up with the zay'tarcs. You were the one who suggested it should stay in the room. That's why it's up to you.' Sam looked up at him confused as she tried to process the idea. 'So, if it's always been up to me, is that why you haven't made a move?'

'That and I'm not allowed. You seemed so intent on not talking about the whole thing that I thought you just wanted to get past it. And then Pete came along, and I sort of assumed that you were past it.

'But let's face it, Sam. I would get the better end of the deal. You're young, beautiful, smart and amazing. I'm an old sarcastic, grumpy man, and I've already done the whole family thing and I've got baggage. I thought you deserved better. I though Pete was what you wanted.'

'Shouldn't I be the one to make that decision? And to make a decision I actually have to have another option.


End file.
